A Different HuniePop
by Misty Rain II
Summary: Just a story-format of the game with the characters more fleshed out and a different-acting protagonist. 24-year-old Cole Baker is a graphic designer and a normal man until the love fairy Kyu popped into his life. He then was seeing ladies to see who he can stay with. The problem is, some of the ladies he met might think of him more than a friend... *Rated T for now. Will go to M.*
1. Enter Cole Baker and Kyu the Love Fairy!

**Welcome and thanks for checking out this story! Yeah, it's basically a story-formatted HuniePop story, but with the characters more fleshed out and a different protagonist. The protagonist is also going to end up with one girl, but will be in a harem. I hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is also welcome! No flaming though.**

* * *

 **Cole's P.O.V.**

My name is Cole Baker. I'm a normal 24-year-old man with short black hair, light-blue eyes, and Caucasian skin. There's something a little special about me, if this is considered special: Instead of having a mom and dad, I was actually taken care of by a lesbian couple. They said they found me abandoned in front of their home when I was a baby, so they've taken care of me like I'm their own kid. I don't have any siblings...at least, I don't think so.

I'm really smart for my age. I graduated highschool when I was 16, then graduated college when I was 20. My job is graphic design. I basically make logos, characters, and others for my clients. I love my job and I don't I'll be leaving it any time soon.

Since same-sex marriage is now legal here in the United States of America, my parents can finally marry each other. Their wedding is in a month and there's a lot of planning involved. Since their parents don't want to come, their siblings (basically my aunts and uncles) and all their friends are going to attend. I had no time to plan with them though. I was way too busy with my job. But they understood.

Now, I'm having a week off of my job. My boss said I deserved it since most of my clients liked my work. I was sitting at a stool in a bar. I was thinking if maybe I could help my moms plan their wedding or just have some fun? I love my mothers, but I never got to have fun ever since I became a graphic designer. I was drinking some wine when a girl with short brown hair, green eyes, and Caucasian skin sat next to me. She wore an odd-looking short red and black dress with black high heels on.

"Hi there!" she greeted, looking at me and smiling. I had no idea who she is, but she acts like she knows me. Why?

"Are you talking to me?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, you!" she replied, making me more confused. Is she a little tipsy? I looked away from her and continued drinking my beer. "My name is Kyu. What's yours?" Is she still talking to me?

I turned to her and answered, "My name is Cole."

She smiled at me again. "Nice to meet you, Cole! Do you, uh...come here often?"

I shook my head. "I come here on occasion." Her name is kind of weird though. Kyu? Maybe I shouldn't ask.

"Riiiiiiight, so what occasion are you here for?"

Am I seriously having a conversation with a stranger that wants to poke into my life? "I mean that I don't come her often."

"Oooookay." She suddenly whispered, "This might actually work if I can do it right..." That made me even more puzzled. She turned to me. "Guess what pal? Today's your lucky day!"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

Kyu got off of the stool. "I gotta go. But we'll again real soon, trust me. Niiiight!" She waved my goodbye and walked away. That was weird. What was that all about? I shrugged it off and continued drinking.

 **Kyu's P.O.V.**

The guy's definitely single, I know it! Single and possibly alone, living all by himself. He does seem...well, unlike other men I've met. He seems chilled and honest. I never came across that type of guy before. But maybe I can turn his life upside down with pairing him up with some hot babes! Maybe then he won't be so chill and boring!

* * *

 **Cole's P.O.V.**

I left the bar and began sleeping in my apartment, something I haven't done in a long time. I always stayed up, making new designs for my clients. It's a relief I can sleep now.

Suddenly, I heard a voice saying, "Hey, you! Rise and shine~! We've got work to do!" Isn't that...Kyu's voice?! I woke up, shooting up from my bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked at another side of the bed. Kyu isn't there. I don't think we were drunk enough to go back here and have sex. What am I thinking? I left the bar alone, feeling a little tipsy. "Hello?! I'm over here!" I looked up and saw...a fairy with pink hair and green eyes wearing...some odd-looking pink top, pink underwear with a purple butterfly on it, and knee-high white...socks? I shot back.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed.

The fairy looked puzzled. "What? I don't look that intimidating, am I?"

"No, but who-what the hell are you?!" I asked in shock. Am I just having a weird dream?!

"Jeez, you don't need to overreact seeing a fairy," she replied.

I sighed. "Because fairies are make-believe." I face-palmed. "You have to be dressed up for something. And last I checked, fairies don't wear underwear for everyone to see."

She looked angry at me. "Well, love fairies aren't make-believe and this is what we wear all the time!" she shouted, making me a little uncomfortable.

I raised my hands up in defeat. "Fine. You're a real fairy. Now why the hell are you in my room?" I looked at the clock. "At 1 in the morning out of all times?"

She took a deep breath and smiled. "Don't you recognize this adorable face, Cole?" she asked. Well, she sounds like Kyu and her face was actually like Kyu's. So...that means...

"Kyu?" I guessed.

She smiled once again. "Got it right!"

"But you had brown hair and you didn't really look like this."

"It's a clever disguise for me," she said. "I change my hair any color and any style I want. It's pretty sweet." So, she wore a wig or had a haircut and died her hair? She continued, "You know that I'm a fairy. But not just some ordinary fairy: I'm a love fairy!"

I raised a brow. "Love fairy?"

"As a love fairy, it's my job to help poor saps like you out with the ladies," Kyu explained. "It's just...mm, what I do." I looked puzzled. That sounded ridiculous to me. "Not to brag or anything, but I have an impressive track record. My previous clients are basically walking babe magnets now."

"So, let me get this straight," I interrupted. "Your job is basically pairing a man up with a woman?"

"Well, not ONE woman." I suddenly got the idea. She pairs a man up with several women, making him a player? There is no way I want to be one.

"You though..." she went on, clearing her throat. "Let's just say you'll be my greatest accomplishment yet."

"How?" I asked.

"Well, you're chilled, honest, mature-you're what my previous clients aren't," Kyu replied. "Making you a chick magnet will be great!"

I crossed my arms. "And what if I don't want to be a chick magnet?" I asked.

Kyu looked surprised. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I don't want to be a player. I have a job, a wedding to go to in a month. I don't have time to date many women."

Kyu looked more surprised than ever. "Huh...well, here's the thing: How about you try out different girls until you find your one and only true love?"

I sighed again. I'm still being a womanizer, but at least I'll find a woman I actually have feelings for. I do want a nice family with a wife I truly love. "Fine, let's do that," I agreed.

"Great! But before I do, say, how many dates have you been on before?" the fairy asked.

I looked confused again. "I don't think I've been on one," I answered.

"Uh-oh..." she muttered. "Well then, let's go on a date right now!"

"What?" I questioned.

"I know a place nearby that's open pretty late so-"

I cut her off by saying, "Not now. I need some sleep." I then laid back down and closed my eyes.

"Oh come on! You don't need sleep that badly, do you?" Kyu asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes I do, thank you very much. Good night." I felt the blankets being yanked out of the bed. I woke up and glared angrily at Kyu.

"You don't need sleep right now-" she shouted before I cut her off again.

"I haven't gotten a good night's rest ever since I got my job, okay?! I had to stay up all night making fancy words or people for my clients! I slept before I graduated from college! Now will you let me sleep?!" I then laid down in my bed. I didn't care if I would get cold, I wanted some sleep.

"Fine! Be inexperienced!" Kyu yelled. Everything went silent now, just the way I like it.

 **Kyu's P.O.V.**

Oh my god, what a douchebag! I can't believe I'm actually working with him. But hey, he'll look good on my records. Maybe he won't be so douchey in the morning. I wonder how he'll do when he's never been on a date before. He'll regret it, I'm sure of it!

 **Cole's P.O.V.**

My alarm clock rung and I automatically hit the snooze button. I sat up from my bed and rubbed my eyes. I looked at it. It was 9 a.m. I yawned and got out of my bed. I looked around for Kyu. I didn't see her. Was she just a dream? If so, it was a weird dream then.

"Good morning~!" her voice greeted. I looked up and saw her flying above me. I shot back again. She then flew and landed on the ground. "You all rested up now?"

I sighed once again. "Yeah. I finally got some deserved sleep."

"Good. Now let's go talk to some broads!" Kyu said happily.

I frowned. "Listen, Kyu, if we're going to do this, you can't call any girls broads, chicks, hotties, nothing. Just call them women."

She groaned. "Fiiiiine. Are you ready to talk to some women?" she asked.

My stomach growled. "After I eat some breakfast."

Kyu's face lit up. "You know, they also serve some cheap but good breakfast at the bar! Maybe you'll see a br-woman there!" The love fairy grabbed my hand.

I shrugged. "Whatever you say, but I need to change first."

She groaned again and let go of his hand. "I won't look. Do your thing." I was finding Kyu annoying. Is she still going to be with me all this time? God, I guessed I had to deal with it. I walked to my closet and changed into a plain blue shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and black sneakers. I turned to see Kyu, who has her back at me.

"I'm done," I stated. "We can go to the bar now."

She turned to me and smiled. "Alright! That's what I wanna hear! To the bar we go!" She and I walked out of my room. I wonder how this day will go...


	2. Flirting With the Pretty and Hot Jessie!

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cole's P.O.V.**

Kyu and I finally arrived at the bar again. It was early, so a few people were around. I sat on a stool again as Kyu did. Since she was still a fairy, it made me think of something.

"Kyu, can anyone see you?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, actually no," she answered. "I also have the power to make myself invisible to everybody, except you though."

"Sir?" a voice asked. I looked and saw the bartender. "Welcome to the Bar Lounge. Would you like our breakfast menu?"

I nodded. "Sure." He got out a menu and gave it to me. "Would you like a drink?" he asked.

"Not now," I answered. He left. I looked at the menu for any delicious-sounding breakfast.

 **?'s P.O.V.**

Since I was very busy last night, I didn't have time to go to the bar. I absolutely love the bar because of the food, but mostly the drinks. I'm a heavy drinker and I like it. When I went inside though, I bumped into someone. I knew the woman. Lola! She had brown hair in ringlets, chocolate-colored skin, brown eyes, and was wearing her work uniform, which looked sexy on her.

"Hey, Lola," I greeted, hugging her. "Aww, you bitch. You didn't tell me you were back in town!"

She hugged back then we un-hugged each other. "Hey, lover! Just got in a couple of days ago. Missed you!" she greeted back with a smile.

"Excuses! You knew you're supposed to check with me as soon as you hit the ground."

Lola laughed. "Of course! What was I thinking?" she said. "I'm sorry, honey. Won't happen again."

I smiled at her. "That's more like it," I said to her.

"How have you been, my darling? Stayin' out of trouble?"

I chuckled at her comment. "Well, I try, but trouble has a hard time staying out of me." It is true. There was never a time it stayed out of me. I basically am trouble. Hehe...

She giggled. "So, I take it that work is good?" she asked.

"Never better," I answered. "But enough about me." I paused as I took the seat at the bar table. "What's going on, girl? Any mischief to share?"

"Ugh, where do I start?"

"Wait, hold that thought. Have a seat, hun. I'm gonna go grab you a drink. I want to hear all about it." I patted the stool next to me.

"Well, I'd love to..." she replied. That told me she had no time. Why is that?

"Buuuut?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I got an early day tomorrow. I was just leaving."

I sighed. "Ah, cooooooome ooooon. You're gonna make me sit here and drink all by myself, are you?" I asked in disappointment.

"Rain check. I'll call you later this week; girls night out, all the way!"

I smirked. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get out of here already," I said playfully.

"Love you baby~." She made a kiss sound and left. So much for drinking with a sister of mine. At least I heard the breakfast drinks are good here.

I decided to look at my right. A man was sitting right next to me, looking through the menu. I suddenly blushed. He looked a lot like him...like Nick. He had black hair, sky-blue eyes, and white skin, like he did. I quickly looked away. He can't be Nick. The man looked like he was still in his twenties. But Nick...I remembered him looking younger than 18 when we fucked. I don't know. Maybe it isn't really him.

 **Cole's P.O.V.**

"Ooooo~!" Kyu cooed.

I turned to her. "What?" I asked.

"That woman next to you, I saw her looking at you!" She pointed. I looked to my left and saw a woman with shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She wore a leopard-spotted tank top with her bra straps showing, blue short shorts, and dark short boots. "Should I be the first to say MILF alert!" I looked at her disapprovingly. She pouted. "Sorry." Then went back to smiling. "She looks pretty nice though. I mean, look at her! Huge tits and a huge ass!" I looked at her disgusted. She didn't need to point those out. She pouted at me again, then continued, "She's what separates the women from the girls. You got to be aggressive, Cole. If you pull the nice guy shit on her, she won't be interested."

I need to flirt with that woman? I sighed. Well, it's a start anyway. "So, what should I say to her?" I asked.

Kyu groaned. "Fine. Let me help you for a little bit," she offered. "Say something like...'Nice tits. Ten outta ten!'"

I raised a brow. "What?" I repeated. Who says THAT to a woman?!

"Just say something like that!" she insisted.

I can't believe I was doing this, but I took a deep breath, turned to the woman, and greeted, "Hey, miss." She turned to me. "Say, uh...those are some nice pair of breasts you have there. Ten out of ten." I put on a fake smile. She blushed and chuckled.

"Aren't they?" the woman asked. "What can I say? I'm blessed." She smiled at me seductively, making me blush a little. "You know, I don't believe I have the pleasure of meeting you. Er, your name is not Nick, right?" I looked confused.

"No, my name is Cole," I replied.

She sighed. "Alright, cutie. You reminded me of someone is all."

"Oh my god, you reminded her of someone!" Kyu cheered. "Maybe you have an easier chance of getting along with her."

"Say, hun, could you help me out with my empty glass? Pretty please?" she asked. I had no idea what that meant.

"Alright! She wants to drink with you!" Kyu said. Oh, that's what it meant. "Look at the drinks section of the menu. She looks like the type to drink hard drinks." I quickly looked at the menu. I found "Hard Orange Juice", so I yelled at the bartender, "Hey, can I have two cups of hard orange juice? One's for the lady." The woman blushed.

"Hard orange juice, hmm?" she questioned. "I like the sound of that."

"Say, 'So how many hard orange juices to get underneath that shirt?'" Kyu suggested.

"What?!" I whisper-shouted to her. I sighed. "So, how much of that orange juice to get underneath the shirt?" I can't believe I said that.

The woman chuckled again. She gently grabbed my chin and lifted it up. "Only one way to find out, huh?" she asked. I started blushing again. She let go of my chin. I stopped blushing. I do have to admit, the woman did look pretty. "My, you haven't even asked my name yet...Cole, was it?" I nodded.

"I'm sorry, what's your name, m'am?" I asked.

She smiled. "Most men your age know me as Misty," she replied. "But you can call me Jessie. You should feel honored. I only share that secret with people I like."

"Oh, she's into yoooooou~!" Kyu sang. "Keep talking to her-oh, the bartender's back." The bartender got back with two cups of orange beer.

"Do you know what you'll be having?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll have the casual breakfast with ham and the eggs scrambled. All cooked medium-well," I answered.

The bartender wrote that on his notepad. "Do you want toast with that?" I shook my head. He then looked at Jessie. "Would you like anything, m'am?"

"Ah..." she muttered. "I'll be having what he's having, but I'd like toast and everything burnt."

He wrote that in as well. "Alright, I'll be back with your food." He left again.

Jessie turned to me. "So, do you want to talk about something?" she asked.

"Uh..." I muttered.

"Come on, say something!" Kyu said.

"Well, why are you called Misty, Jessie?" I asked.

"It's my stage name, hun," she answered. "You see, I work as an adult movie actress. I make...special movies for my fans." I kind of got the idea who she actually is, kind of making me uncomfortable. "It's a shame I can't draw though. I'd like my name to be drawn in a special style. Like a signature way of recognizing my name." That made me think of something.

"I could help you with that," I offered.

She looked at me with a surprised look. "Really?" she asked.

"I'm a graphic designer," I explained. "I make logos for companies and people and all that. I could make your name when my week-off is finished."

She smiled at me once again. "Thanks, hun. When does your 'week-off' end?"

"Sunday," I answered.

Jessie stopped smiling. "That is a long time..." she muttered.

"Uh-oh, you're losing her interest!" Kyu said. "Say or ask something!" Ugh.

"Um, so, what do you do for a hobby?" I asked.

"My hobby? I really loooooove drinking. I'd drink just about anything," she answered as she took her cup of hard orange juice and drank it. I decided to drink my cup too, but as I sipped it, I spit it out. It tasted too much for my taste. "You alright, cutie?" Jessie asked.

"I'm fine..." I lied. I pushed the cup away. "Anyway, drinking is your hobby?"

She nodded. "Hey, I've got a question to ask you," she said.

"Yeah?"

 **Jessie's P.O.V.**

"What do you feel about smokers like me?" I asked. I like Cole, despite him looking a lot like Nick. At least he doesn't act like him, well, expect being quite flirty. But he's being flirty in a cute way. I wonder what he'll feel about smokers, because I also smoke.

"Uh, I think women like you that smoke is sexy," he answered.

I chuckled again. "Really? Once again, I'm quite blessed." I took another sip of the Hard Orange Juice. Damn, it was good. "What else would you like to know about me, cutie?"

"Uh...what cup size are your breasts?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "Of course you would ask that, cutie." I giggled, making him blush. "DD, hun."

"Oh...uh..." he muttered. I can't help but giggle at him. He looked confused on why I did that. "What?" he asked.

I stopped giggling and stroked his hair. "You're a cute one, Cole. Cuties like you are always hiding from me." He started blushing again.

"R-really?" he stuttered cutely. I giggled again. The bartender came back with the food. I stopped stroking his hair and faced him. He put our food in front of us.

"Hope you two enjoy," he said as he left once again.

I turned to Cole. "Do you come here often, Cole?" I asked.

"Not really," he answered. "I come here sometimes." That made lose a little interest in him since I love the hang out at this bar. Did I also tell you this place is also good for throwing parties? I'd invite my girls here just to party.

"So, um, what's your drink of choice, since you love drinking?" Cole asked as he started eating his food.

I just took another sip of hard orange juice and answered, "My preferred drink is a martini, hun. I love drinking martinis the most." Ever since I can remember, I started drinking martinis when I was 20. I like the tastes and how I can get drunk so easily by them.

We hadn't talked as we started eating out food. What I heard was right. This bar doesn't only serve great drinks, but great breakfasts too. I tried to eat a little seductively to get Cole's attention, but he only paid attention to his food, making me concerned and a little confused. He must be very hungry, I guess. Still, it would've been nice for him to look for a little bit.

Once we were done eating, I decided to ask him a question just to see a cute reaction out of it. "Say, cutie, I got a question for you," I said. He looked at me. "How much sex can you handle in a day?" Surprisingly, he looked slightly disgusted by my question and looked away. It made me very concerned. Why did he look like that? Is he a virgin? I should've known. Virgins can be so prude.

Cole looked back and answered, "I actually have sex way more than you can handle, Jessie, let me tell you." He smiled.

I had a feeling he might be lying, making me lose more interest in him. But I covered it up with a fake smile. I stroked the bottom of his chin. "Oh, Cole. I can handle _plenty_ ," I answered. "Trust me." He blushed once again, which was the reaction I was looking for, making me giggle again. I think Cole is okay, I'll give him another chance. He's still cute anyway.

The bartender came back. "Here's your bill," he said as he put a food bill down. Cole and I looked at it. I was amazed when I saw that the total was $15.32. It _is_ cheap here.

"I'll pay," Cole said as he got out his wallet. He set some money on the bill. The bartender took it.

"Thank you," he said. "Have a good day, you two." He then left. Cole got off of the stool.

"Aww, leaving already?" I asked, frowning.

He was blushing and bit his lip. "I have somewhere to go to...but I'll talk to you later?" he asked.

I smiled. "Sure. I'll hanging out here if you need me, cutie." I blew a kiss at him. He smiled at me and left the bar. I sighed and got off the stool as I finished my cup of hard orange juice. I got out my phone and checked the time. It's thirty minutes until I tape another video. At least I didn't talk to Cole for very long. If I see him again, I might chat with him again. He's still cute, even though his look reminds me so much of Nick's. But he isn't Nick at least.

I feel like I'm drunk enough to tape, so I decided to get out of the bar and go home to tape my sex.

* * *

 **Cole's P.O.V.**

I'll admit once again, Jessie is a beautiful woman. She might be interested in me, but due to the fact that she's a porn star, I don't really think I'd have a relationship with her.

"Hmm, I think you might have a chance with her," Kyu stated.

"I don't want to date with a porn star though," I also stated.

"Reeeeeeeeally? Even though you blushed every time she smiles and touches you?"

I sighed. "Listen, she's pretty, but I'm not interested." I bet she was only seducing me by touching me. But, I'll also admit, her touch does seem soft...

"Oh! I found a ba-woman you can flirt with next in the cafe!" Kyu shouted as she pointed at the cafe. I looked inside and saw a black woman with brown curly hair and a blue and white stewardess outfit. The fairy suddenly gasped. "Oh shit! I completely forgot!"

I turned to her. "What?" I asked. What did she forget, I wonder.

She got out a phone. "Here you go, champ!" She handed the phone to me. "It may look like an ordinary phone to you, but trust me, Cole, it's not."

I was curious. I pressed the power button and the phone shouted, _"Welcome, stranger, to the new HunieBee 4.0!"_ I shot back, then relaxed a little.

"HunieBee 4.0?" I questioned.

"Uh-huh," Kyu confirmed. "It's the latest in love fairy tech. It gives you tons of info on each girl you meet and also tracks other girls you can talk to."

That sounded really creepy to me. "So this is basically a stalking device?" I asked.

She pouted. "Come on, don't look at it like that," she said. "It also gives you tips on how to woo a girl and what things you should do to woo her more on dates. It also works like a normal phone, like you can text and call on it."

I sighed and put the HunieBee in my pocket. "Okay. Let's go." We both walked inside of the cafe to meet the woman Kyu pointed out.

* * *

 **Done! What do you think? Sorry if I made Jessie a little OOC.**

 **Follow/Favorite/Review please! I'm going back to school, so I might not update often, but I'll see if I can manage. I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	3. Chatting With the Lovely Lola!

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! And to answer Yorkmanic88's review, my most favorite girl is Beli. She's such a cute sweetheart!**

 ***I forgot: Disclaimer, disclaimer, I don't own HuniePop. If I did, the goal of the game would be different.***

* * *

 **Lola's P.O.V.**

I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for my cappuccino. It's been...what? Half an hour since I ordered? I remembered the cafe not taking so long with orders. It's just a cup of cappuchino. It doesn't take SO long to make just one cup, right?

Suddenly, I saw my waitress, Nikki, wearing a grey-ish sweater, white shorts, white socks, and black sneakers. She had a bag over her shoulder. She must be out of the job for now, making me even more impatient. I decided to be nice. I cleared my throat and yelled, "Excuse me, miss!"

She turned to me. "Yeah?" she replied.

"I've been here for a while now. I'm still waiting to be helped."

"Oh, yeeeeeeah. Sooo...my shift just ended. I'm pretty much out the door already," she said. I sighed. I was right about her shift ending. "Uuuum...I think someone else should be in any minute."

"I'm only just looking to get a cappuchino. It only takes a second."

She glared at me annoyingly. "You know, it takes more than a second, soooooo..."

I frowned. "Are you serious?" I asked. "Just to make one cup?"

She scoffed angrily. "Look, I should've left when you came here. I'm done." She then left. I huffed angrily.

"Wow...okay?" I asked. Even if she's off the clock, she could've at least told me how much longer I need to wait for my cappuccino. I sighed and began to wait again. Jeez, though. What a bitchy waitress...

 **Cole's P.O.V.**

I pretty much saw what went down with the woman and a girl with short blue hair. She looked mad and annoyed. "Mmm-mmm, I love me some chocolate~," Kyu said. I looked at her in disgust. "I'll have a tall glass of whatever she's serving, know what I'm saying?" I can't believe she just said that. What's with this girl?! She looked at me and pouted again. "What?"

I shook my head and looked at the woman. "So, what do you think I should do, Kyu?" I asked.

"Let's see, considering what just went down, she's probably a little pissed off," the fairy said. "Try to get on her good side. Open with something safe, like...uuum...'Customer service these days...'"

I shrugged. "I don't know. The girl's shift did end, so she's practically not working here until her shift comes back." Suddenly, the HunieBee 4.0 vibrated in my pocket. I got it out and looked at it. It showed the blue-haired girl on it. "What the hell?" I muttered.

 _"Tracking down...Nikki Ann-Marie,"_ the phone said. I sighed and put it back in my pocket.

"Oooo, another girl you can talk to~!" Kyu sang.

"I won't talk to her now," I said as I walked to the woman. I sat on a chair across from her. She looked at me. "Hey. I saw what happened between you and the barista. Can I talk to the manager for you?"

She smiled. "No, it's fine. Thanks for offering though," she replied. "I don't think it would do too much good."

"Uh-oh," Kyu said.

"The nerve of some people though...I mean really? Is a cup of coffee too much to ask? Sorry to inconvenience you."

"Well, she kind of is off the clock," I stated. "But she didn't have to bring an attitude towards you."

"I know, right?" the woman said, looking away. "I knew she was off the clock, but she could've at least told me how much longer I need to wait for my cappuccino."

"That sucks."

She sighed. "Yeah..." She looked at me again. "Have you been waiting here long too?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Not really. I just came here to cheer you up after I saw you arguing with her," I answered.

She smiled again, only it looks wholeheartedly. "Thanks," she said. "That's really nice of you."

I smiled back at her and nodded. "You're welcome." I held my hand out to her. "My name's Cole. Cole Baker."

She shook my hand. "Lola Rembrite. Pleasure to meet you, Cole."

I nodded. "Same with you, Lola." I'll admit, she is kind of cute, even for a woman.

"Until I can get my coffee, I think we should get to know each other," Lola suggested. "I think you're a cool guy, so I want to get to know you more."

I smiled again. "Well, thanks. I'd like to get to know you too."

"Wow, that was easy," Kyu stated. "It's like you two are made for each other." I don't know about that yet. I don't even know if she's single or not. "Now, uh, ask her something." Well, thanks for stating what I obviously need to do, Kyu...

"From the looks of your outfit, I take it you're a stewardess?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I like my job and all, but I don't really like how I don't really stay here for long because of it."

I frowned a little. "Oh. I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, it's alright. It's no biggie. So what's your job?"

"I'm a graphic designer," I answered.

"Wow. Graphic design? That sounds like a cool job."

I smiled at her. "Yeah, I love my job, despite me being busy all the time and how much time it would take me to make something."

She frowned. "Aw, I kind of feel your pain. Sometimes I have to serve on flights that take more than 10 hours until they land."

"God, I remember staying up entire nights just making some things for my clients."

"Well, I guess both our jobs can be time-consuming, can they?" She laughed a little while I kept smiling.

"What do you do in your spare time, like a hobby?" I asked Lola.

"Me? I actually love playing tennis," she answered. "I'm only a stewardess to pay the bills, you know? Because some day, when I'm good enough, I want to be a great tennis player."

"Ah, I wish you good luck on your dream," I encouraged.

She blushed a little. "Thanks."

"Wow, just wow. You're a natural with her," Kyu stated. "I gotta say, I'm quite impressed."

I ignored her. Suddenly, Lola and I spotted a barrister with a cup of cappuccino in his hand. He arrived at our table and set the cup in front of her. "Sorry for the inconvience, m'am," he said as he left. She smiled.

"Thanks!" she shouted to him. She sipped her coffee. "Mmm, the wait was worth the wait after all!"

"Well, at least they haven't forgotten about your order," I said to her.

"Yeah, that'd be a crappy start to a pretty morning." She set her cup down. "Do you want to talk some more?"

I nodded. "Sure."

 **Kyu's P.O.V.**

Jeez, just look at these two! Lola and Cole chatting it up. And he doesn't even need my help. My god, it's a match in heaven. But I did kind of lied to him about just going with ONE girl. I'm a love fairy, damn it! It's MY job to make men broad magnets! Maybe he'll change his mind about being with one girl...I hope. If not...man, would it look fucking embarrassing on my records...

My HunieBee started ringing. Since Cole can hear me, I walked out of the cafe for a minute and answered, "Hello?"

 _"Kyu?"_ asked my boss.

I gasped. The boss is calling me now?! But I just started with Cole today. I sighed and replied, "Yes, boss?"

 _"How is your progress with this...Cole?"_ she asked.

"Okay, so far," I answered. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you calling me now? I just started with him."

The boss sighed in the phone. _"Kyu, I'm calling you to warn you about this Cole."_

I looked concerned. "Okay?"

 _"It might be a bitch to make him a womanzier because love fairies before you actually worked with types like him, but all have failed miserably."_

My eyes widened. "What?!" I exclaimed. Well, I thought I was going to be unique, but that's not important now.

 _"You have one of the greatest track records in love fairy history, Kyu. If you don't make Cole a womanizer, guess how that will look on your record."_

I gulped and started to sweat a little. "O-oh...shit..." I muttered.

 _"This will be one of the most difficult tasks you've ever done. It would be a miracle if you've made him a womanizer. I should say good luck with him."_

"I'll-I'll try my best, m'am!" I said to her. "I promise!" She hung up on me. I sighed and put my HunieBee away. Great, since he's going to be a toughie, he HAS to be chick magnet or I'll be out of the job. I might even have to force him to be one. I came back into the cafe with my eyes fixed on Cole.

 **Lola's P.O.V.**

I'm beginning to like Cole. He's a pretty nice guy and he's quite interesting, unlike the men at work. But there's something else about him that seemed really interesting to me.

"You were raised by a lesbian couple?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I've been raised by them all my life. I never knew my actual parents. They said they probably abandoned me when I was born."

I frowned. That's terrible! What parents would do something like that?! "Aww, I'm sorry to hear about that, Cole."

"It's okay. My moms took really good care of me anyway."

My frown then disappeared. "How was it like to be the son of a lesbian couple? Just curious."

He sighed. "To be honest, back in the day, it was hard since the people around me were homophobic."

I began to frown again. "I can imagine. Did you blow your mothers' cover?"

"Twice. I almost had my mothers beaten down by the neighbors."

I covered my mouth to hold my gasp. "That's terrible! I'm sorry I asked!"

"I-it's fine. It's all in the past. Ever since society became accepting everyone from the LGBT, it became easier. Like I said, they took really good care of me, like a normal straight couple." I smiled once again. I can only imagine how hard it was back then. "And you know what? Since gay marriage is legal all over the country now, they're going to get married next month."

I gasped happily. "They are? I'm glad! Congrats to them!" That made me think of something. I know Cole and I just met, but since I feel happy about his moms... "Say, I have to ask, Cole." He nodded, looking like he was listening. "I know we just met, but..."

 **Cole's P.O.V.**

I suddenly felt a little uneasy, trying not to blush. She did say, "I know we just met, but..." What is she going to say?

"Ooooooo~! She might ask you ooooout~!" Kyu sang.

"Can I come to the wedding?" Lola asked. "I've actually never attended a wedding before and this is a happy homosexual wedding, right? So can I come to it?"

"Oh!" The love fairy snapped her fingers. "So close!"

I ignored her and smiled at Lola. "Well, I'll call my mothers about it and see if they can extend the invitation," I answered.

Lola got out a piece of paper and wrote her number on it. She passed it to me. "Alright! Call me when they do!" I got it and put in my pocket. I nodded at her. "Well, I'm done with my Capp, so I'm going to leave now." She got out some money on the table and stood up. "I hope we can talk later, Cole!" She waved to me and left the cafe. I waved back, stood up from the table, and left the cafe with Kyu.

"Heeey~! At least you got her number!" Kyu stated.

"She's cute, but I think we'd rather be friends," I said to her.

She frowned. "Jee, friendzoner much?" I sighed. "Check your HunieBee." I got out my HunieBee and saw the blue-haired girl again. "Maybe talk to her next!" I looked at her current location...which was her home.

"No, I'm not breaking into her home," I said as I put my HunieBee away.

Kyu suddenly frowned again. "Oh no...I was afraid we'd run into people like her."

I looked confused at her. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, since she's at home, I don't think she's a people person," she replied.

"Just because she's at home right now?"

"Well, if she stays for the rest of the day..."

I sighed once again. "You know what? I'm going back to my apartment. I'm not spending the day chatting with women," I said as I was heading to the apartment.

"Jeez, speaking of anti-people persons..." Kyu mumbled. I shook my head. She's quite annoying. Why does she have to stick with me?

* * *

 **Done! Sorry for the late update. School stuff. What do you think? Sorry if this is a bad chapter.**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter! You know what to do!**


	4. Never Heard of Game of Thrones?

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Also, for people that think Kyu's going to be fired because of Cole, that's not the case. Her record's just going to be screwed over and it'll be embarrassing to her. Just to clarify.**

* * *

 **Cole's P.O.V.**

We arrived back at my apartment. I exhaled and laid down on my bed. "What? Talking to ba-women tires you out?" asked Kyu.

"No, I can just do what I want now," I answered.

"And exactly WHAT are you going to do?"

I sat up from my bed. That was a good question. I can do anything now, but what can I do? Right, I need to call my mothers to ask if Lola can come. I grabbed my actual phone and dialed one mother's number.

"Oooo! You callin' Lola?" Kyu asked.

"No, I'm calling my mothers to see if Lola can come to their wedding," I replied. I waited for an answer.

"Goddamn it, Cole..." She grabbed a remote and turned the T.V. on. "Do you have Instaflix on this thing?"

"I have Tulu."

She shrugged. "Close enough."

 _"Hello?"_ asked my mother's voice on the phone.

I smiled and greeted, "Hi mom."

 _"Oh, Cole! Hi, sweetie! It's been a long time since you called me and your other mother."_

"I know. I'm actually having a week-off from work."

 _"Oh wonderful! Are you going to help us with the wedding, Coley-Woley?"_

I blushed a little. "Mom, don't call me that."

 _"Coley-Woley~, Coley-Woley~, Coley-Woley~!"_ she sang before she laughed. _"Well, do you have time to help us?"_

I began thinking about it. Kyu's helping me choose a woman to be in a relationship with and I never had time off to do something. At the same time, they're my mothers. I should help. But they aren't in my town anyway. They're three hours away. I sighed and answered, "I can't, mom. I'm sorry." I heard nothing from her for a minute.

 _"Oh...why not, Cole? You're on your week-off, sweetie."_

"Well, mom, I never really got to enjoy myself while I was working. Plus, I didn't have a week-off before in my life. I'm really sorry."

 _"Oh no, I understand, I'll tell your mother about that. Well Coley-Woley, I'll talk to you later."_

"Wait! Before you go, I need to ask you something," I said to stop her.

 _"Hmm? What is it, Coley-Woley?"_ she asked.

I sighed and asked, "I met a woman today and we're friends."

 _"Oh, well that's good! Is she pretty?"_

I chuckled nervously. "I told her about you and mom's wedding, so she wanted me to ask you if she could possibly attend the wedding?"

 _"Hmm...well, you only met this woman today?"_

"Yes. She's a nice woman though. She's not a homophobe." I heard nothing from her for another minute.

 _"Well...your other mother and I will extend another invitation. Do you know this woman's address?"_

"No, no I don't."

 _"We'll invite this woman, but we need her address so she can have an invitation. What's her name, Cole?"_

"Lola Rembrite."

 _"Okay. Like I said, we'll invite her. Call me or your other mother back to get her address."_

"Got it, mom."

 _"Well, I should be going. Have a nice day, Coley-Woley! Bye!"_

"Bye, mom." I then hung up. I sighed in relief. I just need to get Lola's address so she can have an invitation.

"Well, looks like you've got work to do, Cole," Kyu said as she was browsing through Tulu. She stopped at what looked like a porn movie. "Hey, this looks good!"

I stood up and grabbed the remote from her. "No, you're not watching porn on my Tulu account!" I stated.

She pouted at me. "Why?!"

I sighed in annoyance and put my hand on my face. "Porn is disgusting..." I've looked up what porn was on my computer. God, I wish I could unsee it...

Kyu gave me the look, then muttered, "Pfft, virgins..."

"Excuse me?" I asked. Sure, I am a virgin, but being a virgin had nothing to do with hating porn.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything," she lied.

I shook my head at her. "Anything but porn, Kyu. Understand?" She groaned and went past the Porn section of Tulu.

"Douchebag..." she muttered. I sighed and got out the paper with Lola's number on it. I dialed it on my phone and waited for her to answer.

 **Lola's P.O.V.**

I was in my tennis uniform with a tennis racket in my hand. My hair was pulled to two ponytails. My tennis instructor, Owen, was throwing the tennis balls at me and I swung my racket at them with all my might. When he threw the last one however, I heard my phone go off playing a pop band I love. I was suddenly distracted, looking at my phone while the ball zoomed right passed my ear. I froze.

Owen started "tsking" at me. "You can't pay attention to anything around you, Lo-Lo," he said. "You were very close."

I laughed nervously and tipped my visor at him. "Sorry, O-Jo. I just never expect someone to call me at this time of day." It was one in the afternoon now, it was normally my tennis practice time. No one ever called me during it. "Excuse me for a minute." I ran to my phone and looked at the number. I haven't seen the number before. I pressed "Answer" and greeted, "Hello, this is Lola."

 _"Hey Lola, remember me?"_ a familiar voice asked. I gasped. It's him!

"Cole?" I asked. "Is that you? Really?"

 _"Yeah. You told me to call you when I talk to my mothers about extending an invitation."_

"Right. So, what'd they say?"

 _"They said they'll invite you, but they need your address first."_

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Grab a piece of paper and something to write with if you forget easily."

 _"I'll remember. Just tell me."_

I cleared my throat. "It's 3671 Ferrywood Drive."

 _"Alright, thanks!"_

I smiled. "You're welcome, Cole. Say, I know we just met today, but you don't mind if I ask you to come to my house tonight, right?" There was silence for a moment.

 _"No thanks. I'm sorry,"_ he responded. I frowned, but made it disappear.

"Oh okay. No problem." I sighed. Maybe it was too much to ask since we've only just met this morning? "Well, uh, I'll see you later."

 _"Alright. Goodbye."_

"Bye!" I hung up and put the phone back down on the bench it was sitting in. I sat down next to it with a short smile on my face.

"Well, that was a very interesting phone call," Owen commented. "Who's 'Cole'? Your boyfriend?"

I blushed when he said that. "What?! No!" I retorted. "He's just a friend." Though Cole is quite handsome...

He smirked at me. "Well, that's about it for practice today. I'll see ya on Thursday night."

I nodded. "Right."

"Also, make sure you clean up the court from the balls." He then left the court. I stood up and stretched a little. I also swayed a little and giggled like a little girl. Not only did Cole call me, but I'm also invited to his mothers' wedding! I felt so excited. I picked up the tennis balls around the court and put them in a box. I then exited the court.

 **Cole's P.O.V.**

"Oh my god, she seriously asked you to come over to her home tonight?!" Kyu exclaimed. "And you told her no?!" I shot back.

"Yeah..." I replied.

Kyu face-palmed. "Great...you could've made some moves on her while you go there..."

I shook my head. "No, we're still friends. Nothing else."

Kyu groaned once again. "Whatever you say, friendzoner!" I looked displeased at her and sighed once again. I seriously don't know what's up with Kyu and her...personality, I guess. There's something else about her that ticks me off though. I called my mother's number again and waited for an answer.

 **Kyu's P.O.V.**

This has to be the _first time_ in my life where I'm REALLY annoyed with my client. At least my other clients are easy to talk to and also easy to pleasure~. Cole, on the other hand, he's so...mature and...ugh! Boss did tell me he'd be a pain in the ass to work with. I hoped I could make him a womanizer. I just hoped with all my life...

While he was calling his lesbian mother, I kept browsing through Tulu. Since Cole wouldn't let me watch porn 'cause he's a stinking virgin, I tried looking for other shows and movies that had SOME porn in them. Then I saw Game of Thrones. "Yes," I muttered. I heard it's a good show...and that there's a shitload of sex scenes in it! I pressed on it and began watching the first episode.

"Thanks, mom. I appreciate it," he said. "Alright. I'll talk to you later then. Goodbye." He then hung up and looked at the TV. "What're you watching?" he asked.

"Game of Thrones!" I replied happily.

"Game of Thrones? What's that?" My head quickly turned to him and I flashed him a look of disbelief. He seriously NEVER heard of Game of Thrones?!

"Are you kidding me?" I said in disbelief. "You've never HEARD of Game of Thrones?!" He shook his head. God, as if he couldn't be any worse... "Even where _I_ came from, which is FULL of love fairies, no one's ever NOT heard of Game of Thrones!"

He shrugged. "I'm sorry. Just, what is it? A TV show?"

I sighed and sank into the comfy chair Cole has. "Yes, it's a fantasy TV show. No worries, there's no sex in it."

"Okay, just wondering."

I muttered, "Seriously..." Really, how does he NOT know Game of Thrones?!

...

Cole went out buying some groceries. Now I'm SOOOOO addicted to Game of Thrones! Not only do I looooove the sex scenes, I'm also really into the story. And that's coming from a love fairy that loves watching plotless porn.

He suddenly entered inside the apartment, JUST when a sex scene appeared. I reacted quickly and turned the T.V. off. I turned to him. He had a couple of shopping bags in his hand. I tried to act normal, smiled big, and greeted, "Hey Cole! Back with the food, huh?"

He looked at me with a "You're acting weird" face and placed his bags on a kitchen counter. "Yeah..." he replied. "Why are you looking that?"

I stopped smiling. "No reason," I lied. He then took out all the food from his bags and placed them in counters and the fridge. "You got some sugary food for me?" I practically begged him to buy me some sugary food.

"Yes," he answered as he got out all the cookies, candy, cereal, cinnamon buns...I licked my lips at the sight. I can't believe he also bought cinnamon buns too! Cinnamon buns are SOOOO fucking yummy!

His HunieBee suddenly buzzed. He got it out. I flew to him and looked at it. It said that this Nikki Ann-Marie girl's in a nightclub! This was perfect! "Ooo! She's in a nightclub!" I sang. "Weird, but perfect! Since she's not in her home anymore, you can go talk to her!" He looked at the HunieBee with a "Nah" look, making me pout. I grabbed his arm and yelled, "C'mon, let's go!" I dragged him away from his room.

"Hey!" Cole shouted. "I'm not even dressed to be in a night club!" I stopped on my tracks. He was right. I looked at what he was wearing. He was still wearing his blue shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers like earlier today.

"Shit..." I muttered under my breath. I dragged him inside the apartment again. "Don't you have any...uh...collared shirts and some slacks or anything?" I opened the door to his closet and began to look through it.

"Yeah, but it's my work clothes," he answered. I then got exactly what I've been looking for. I then got a pair of shiny black shoes. "Wait, so I need to wear my work clothes to get in?" He looked very confused.

"Well, try wearing the shirt unbuttoned a little and see how that goes," I suggested to him as I gave him his clothes. I turned my back on him. "Go change. I won't look." I heard some clothes falling off. I sighed quietly. I was kinda tempted to look at him shirtless. I looked back a little, only to see that he had no abs. I made a disgusted face and looked away. Maybe I should bring him to the gym some time. I mean, he actually looks fine unlike my other clients, but I mean, seriously?

"Do I HAVE to go now?" Cole asked in a complaining tone. "I mean, I JUST got here."

"Sorry, just doing my job," I replied. "Who knows? Maybe she can be your one true love."

I heard him sigh. "You can turn back now." I then turned back to see him in his "work" clothes with a few buttons undid. I blushed a little. Even though he had no abs, I had to admit, he looked kinda handsome the way he looked. "Do I look okay?" he asked. I immediately nodded.

I snapped out of my thoughts about his look and said, "Come on, let's go to the night club before it's too late!" He sighed once again and we both exited his apartment. I didn't know why I thought Cole was handsome. Maybe I just had a "horny" moment? It's common for love fairies to get "horny moments".

* * *

 **Done! What do you think? The end was a little rushed.**

 **After reading a review, I decided not to follow the "Meet and Greet Every Girl" method I had where I had a chapter each with Cole meeting the ladies of HuniePop. Now I decided to build up his relationship with them before meeting another girl. However, this might vary...**

 **Anyways, do what you need to do and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D Also, if there's anything weird in this chapter like a weird typo or something, please tell me and I'll fix it up.**


	5. Meeting the Shy Gamer Nikki!

**Here's the next chapter (not my best though...)! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cole's P.O.V.**

Kyu and I arrived at the Lustie's Nightclub. I looked at the people going. The ladies obviously had either less clothes on or wore short, tight dresses. The men were kind of dressed like I was. Maybe I would fit in to the nightclub.

"Wow, look at the sign, Cole," Kyu said, pointing at a glowing neon-colored sign near the entrance of the nightclub. I looked at it and it read:

 _LUSTIE'S SEXY STRIPPER NIGHT! See our lovely Lustie ladies and gentlemen perform pole dances and strip performances for you! Be ready at 11!_

Kyu whistled. "I think we might be staying here longer than anticipated..."

I looked at her in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Hold on, I'll be right back." She then flew away at the side of the building. I guessed I had to wait until I get to the entrance of the night club. I wasn't really interested in strippers. I find them uncivilized and greedy, exposing themselves to the public for money. It's digusting to me.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of pink light at the side of the building, making me curious of what Kyu was doing. Then, she came out...looking the way she was last night. I was surprised. I had just gotten used to her usual fairy look. She ran to me. "Done!" she stated with a smile on her face. "Since it's an hour away though, I'll have to use my fairy magic to hide myself when we find this Nikki girl."

"Then why are you like this now?" I asked.

She scoffed. "Becaaaaaause strippers! Women AND men?! Count me in! I'm gonna give them the money they deserve and be even lucky to have them interact with me!"

I raised a brow. She seemed to be interested in men and women, so I thought that she was bisexual. I guess I had to get used to her comments about the women I meet...

We finally got to the entrance and the bouncer asked, "Names?" Kyu and I looked at each other in shock. I whispered, "What now?"

"Um..." She then turned to the bouncer. "I'm a stripper here, okay? And my boyfriend here-" She then locked her arm around my neck while I had a even more shocked look on my face when she called me her "boyfriend". "-would LOOOOOOVE to see me in a whole body thong!"

"Oh. Well, what's your stage name?" he asked.

"Stage name? Right, uh..." Kyu went to thinking. "Sugardust!" The bouncer and I shot confused looks at her.

"I don't think I've ever heard of you before..."

"Uh, well, it's my first night. I mean, didn't the manager tell you?"

"Oh! You're the new stripper! Come right in." He then let us inside of the nightclub.

"Holy shit, I can't believe that actually worked," Kyu whispered to me. "I guess there IS a new stripper tonight. She better be worth looking at."

"What kind of stage name is Sugardust, anyway?" I asked.

She shot me a disapproving look, making me confused. "Right, it's my last name." I was going to ask why, but since she's a fairy and fairy can have unique/cheesy names, I decided to not to open my mouth. We both looked around. Different colored lights were flashing everywhere and people were chatting, dancing, drinking, and kissing...I felt really uncomfortable.

Kyu looked at me and said, "I'll make myself invisible. I'll have to follow you and help you find this Nikki girl until the club decides to start Sexy Stripper Night early. When you're fine with her, I'll leave you alone until Stripper Night is over. Okay?" I nodded, but after I talk with Nikki, I'm getting out of there, even if Kyu is still here. She snapped her fingers. "Alright. Get out the HunieBee and see if it knows where to go." I got out the HunieBee and turned it on. We both saw it show Nikki's face. It said, _"Nikki Ann-Marie is at the bar!"_

"Okay, let's go!" Kyu said. We both then began to wonder around the club. I still felt uncomfortable since the people here were acting like animals...

 **Nikki's P.O.V.**

I sat on a bar stool near a bar in Lustie's Nightclub. I stared at the collection of drinks in boredom. I hate this place. I hate night clubs in general. They're so full of douchebags and not only that, the music's WAY too loud and there's WAY too many light flashing everywhere! I mean, I can go to a nightclub in a modern videogame and not mind it, but to actually BE in a real freaking nightclub...I swear, I would rather be playing Street Fighter II with my worst character...

I heard whistling in the background. I turned back and saw another douchebag "clubber" looking at me. I wasn't even wearing anything sexy. I was just wearing my casual grey sweatshirt with a black strap exposed, black and white shorts, white socks, and blue sneakers. I wouldn't really be in this nightclub if it weren't for my whorish friend, Audrey...

I turned around and put my head down. "Hello, baby," I heard him say next to me. I sprung my head up and moved away from him. However, he was following me, giving me a really bad feeling. I suddenly bumped into Audrey, who was in orange and black lingerie. Oh yeah, have I told you she WORKS here as a stripper? She looked mad at me. "What the hell, Nik?!" she yelled. She then saw the man chasing me. She sighed and walked to him. She acted seductive to him, making me want to barf. He then walked away and she turned at me.

"Oh my god, how many times do I have to save your ass tonight?!" she asked me in an annoyed tone. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Can I go now, Audrey?" I asked in an annoyed tone as well.

"Oh come on, Nik, we've JUST got here."

I looked at her in disapproval. "'JUST got here'? We've been here for at least an hour and a half..." And it felt more like a day than an hour and a half...

"Come on, don't be such a downer! Loosen up a little! I'll get you a drink, what do you want?"

I shook my head at her and furrowed my brows at her. "I don't want anything! I'm not even old enough to drink." That's right. I don't wanna drink. I'm 18 and the legal age to drink is 21, so...yeah.

"Wow. Can't you at least enjoy Sexy Stripper Night at least? I convinced my manager to add in our male strippers. You ARE straight."

"I don't look at men like sexual objects, okay? Why did you even drag me here anyway?!"

"To enjoy Sexy Stripper Night with the males..." She took a deep breath. "Okay, oh. My. God. Why do you do this EVERY FUCKING TIME?! Can't you just, oh I don't know, HAVE FUN?! SEXY STRIPPER NIGHT-WITH FUCKING MALES, GOD-FUCKING-DAMN IT!" She stomped the ground in pure anger, scaring me a little. But I held up my courage.

"This isn't fun! Everyone here are disgusting and complete douchebags!" I yelled at her. "I told you I'm not interested in coming and you dragged me anyway! Just like last time. And this time, only just to see sexualized men!"

"Well, you can't just stay in your room all fucking day! You need to, like, fucking exist or something!"

"Oh come on, I don't sit in my room ALL day..."

"Fine. You know what? Whatever. We're not friends anymore. I won't be saving you from the 'douchebags' here anymore. So go. Leave. Byyyyyyyeee!" She then stromed away from me, her shoulder hitting my shoulder. I sighed and walked to the bar. I sat on the same stool and put my head on the counter, crossing my arms to block my face. The only reason why Audrey was my friend is because she helped me drop out of high school. Otherwise, she's a whore AND a bitch. I hate her. I hate her so much. As if my day wasn't crappy already...

 **Cole's P.O.V.**

"Jesus Christ..." I muttered. I saw the argument between her and the red-haired stripper and I thought I heard worse arguments. She looked very upset.

"Jeez, that was something else," Kyu commented. "Well, like I said, she doesn't seem to be a people person. Buuuuuuut, I think your personality might pay off here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you seem to be a mature, nice, calm person. I can't believe I'm saying this, but why don't you be yourself here? Cheer her up. See how that works." That actually sounded like good idea. I walked to her and sat next to her. "Hey," I greeted her.

"Go away," she replied. "I'm not interested." That was a cold response. I do remember being an anti-social person in middle school and high school. I was so cold to people because I didn't like talking to them. Then I went to college, which made me social because a few friendly people (now my co-workers) always wanted to talk to me, so I gave in. I decide to do the same with Nikki.

"Your friend you talked to earlier seemed...interesting."

She raised her head up and had her elbow on the table, resting her right cheek with it. "She's a bitch," she replied. "And she's not my friend. At least, not anymore."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. She was a bad person to be friends with anyway." She looked at me and blushed a little, making me confused. Kyu's done that when she saw me in this outfit. What's up with that? She turned away from me and continued, "She's the reason why I'm here. And I hate it here."

I nodded in agreement. "I feel your pain. This isn't really my scene either."

She stared at me with a confused look. "Okay...so why are you here exactly?" I started to worry. Maybe I shouldn't have said that...

"Uh-oh. Mayday! Mayday!" Kyu shouted. "Quick, come up with a lie!" I instantly thought of one since Kyu told the bouncer I was her boyfriend.

"It's because my _girlfriend_ dragged me here," I answered. She raised a brow. Kyu blushed again.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm normally an indoor person, you know. She loves going to this club, especially when it's Sexy Stripper Night. She dragged me here because she said she doesn't want me to be in my house all day."

"Heeeeeeeeey!" Kyu retorted.

"God, I'm sorry about that," Nikki responded. "To be honest...my friend dragged me here as well because she doesn't want me to be in my room all day AND she wanted me to see the male version of Sexy Stripper Night. Honestly, I don't see men as sexual objects."

"Yeah, just like how I don't see women as sexual objects."

She looked surprised. "Really? Wow, you aren't one of those men that are sexist then." She smiled a little, making me smile back. She blushed a little again and cleared her throat, holding out her hand to me. "My name is Nikki. What's yours?"

I shook her hand. "Cole," I replied. We both nodded at each other.

"Well, you didn't have to call me your g-girlfriend," Kyu stated with a pout. She sighed. "Well, you accomplished that. Now if you'll excuse me, I got some dancing and sexy strippers to see tonight!" She then snapped her fingers and ran into the crowd of people dancing. I rolled my eyes at her and looked at Nikki.

"Say, did you drive here?" Nikki asked. I shook my head. She sighed. "Great. At least my home's ten minutes away, but I don't like walking at night alone..."

I felt bad for her since she said that. I offered, "Maybe I could walk you home?"

Nikki looked at me with large eyes. "Oh...uh...it's okay-"

"For all I know, some clubbers might be outside and might snatch you away. I'll be walking with you to ensure that doesn't happen."

She blushed once again and smiled. "I...sure. I appreciate your help."

I nodded and smiled at her back. "It's no problem." I did hear some news about clubbers...doing terrible things to people outside of the club and Nikki looks vulnerable, so I wanted to protect her, just in case. "Do you want to talk about something?" I asked to start a conversation with her, just like how one of my co-workers did with me in college.

"Oh, uh...I don't know what to talk about..." she replied. "Um...well, I do want to ask you something." I nodded again, so she asked, "Do you play video games?"

 **Nikki's P.O.V.**

I...I really like Cole. He's a cool, nonsexist guy and he's...I have to say, he is kinda handsome and...hot. I'm also happy that he'll walk with me home. I hope I don't regret asking him if he plays video games.

"I haven't played video games in a few years," he answered. "But I played a lot of the Sega Genesis, Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega Dreamcast, PlayStation, and the Nintendo 64. I loved playing the classic games more than the modern games for some reason." My eyes sparkled and grew larger. I loved hearing that!

"It's okay, I also love playing classic games too!" I replied happily. "They're just more entertaining to me than games nowadays. Now it's just shooting guns and girls in skimpy outfits. I only got a few modern games." It's true. That just seemed to be modern video games to me. The games I have don't really have those clichés and they're also kind of enjoyable to play.

"Oh. I see. You must love classic video games."

I nodded. "I do. I grew up with them."

"Well, so did I." There was a pause, only dubstep was heard. Then he asked, "How old are you exactly?"

"Me? Oh, I'm 18," I replied. "How old are you?"

"24."

"Oh, okay." Then we started to talk about ourselves. It turns out Cole was raised by a lesbian couple. Not that I hate lesbians or gay people or anything, but it sounded a little weird to me. I wondered how they managed to hide their secret since no one liked lesbians or any homosexual people back in the day. They're getting married since gay marriage is legal in all states of America, so I felt happy for them.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen!"_ shouted the DJ. Cole and I along with everyone else in the club looked at him. _"It's 11 o'clock already. Do you all know what that means?!"_ Everyone but Cole and I cheered. I was puzzled. What did that mean? _"It's time for our Lusties ladies and gentlemen to perform Lustie's Sexy Stripper Niiiiiiiight!"_ While everyone but Cole cheered again, I gagged. _"If you want to see our gentlemen, go to the right side of the club. If you want to see our ladies, well, you can just stay right here."_ The female clubbers decided to go to the right side of the club while the men stayed. _"Are you ready for the sexiest women to strip and pole-dance for you, gentlemen?"_ The men cheered. I hopped off of the bar stool.

"Uh...come on, Cole," I said to him. "Let's get out of here before I throw up."

"Agreed," he said as he got off the bar stool.

 _"Now, let's welcome our most sexiest Lustie lady and famous porn star, MIIIIIIIIIIIISTY!"_ His eyes widened and he turned around. I was confused. A woman with tan skin and curly blonde hair wore a black skimpy outfit with matching heels. I heard him mutter, "No way..."

"You...know her?" I asked, still confused at why he was looking at her. As she was pole-dancing though, I saw her look at Cole...I think. It did look like she was looking at Cole since she looked shocked.

"I...uh, do," he replied. "She's...my dentist."

I looked shocked as I looked at her. "Seriously?" He nodded. "Jeez, to see someone with a good job here doing a strip dance or something..." I had a feeling he was embarrassed. The DJ also said "porn star", so it must be twice as embarrassing. Wait...is it even possible to be both a dentist and a porn star?

"Uh, you know, let's just go," he said to me. I nodded as we both left the night club. Still, how is that even manageable?

 **Jessie's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it-I could've sworn I saw the man that reminded me of Nick while I was performing my pole dance. What was his name? Cole? I knew I saw him. Why was he here? He left when he saw me. Why? He seemed very attracted to me, why wouldn't he watch my tease? And what was with the girl next to him?

Thinking about him made me freeze on my pole-dancing. I only noticed that when I saw some confused men. I smiled seductively and pulled my thong up, receiving some money and whistles from the crowd. I continued my pole-dancing, promising myself to never think of him while I'm doing it. Still, I wondered why he was here and why he was with another girl...

 **Kyu's P.O.V.**

I have to admit, coming here to the Lustie Gentlemen side of the night was a good decision! I saw delicious abs, bulges, and some nice asses. I was even lucky to have one of the most sexiest male strippers dance in front of me while I stuffed Munie (the love fairy currency) disguised as actual money in his outfit! Best. Night. Ever! So far anyway.

I then ran to the Lustie Lady side and recognized that MILF from this morning in a hot black skimpy cop outfit. I licked my lips. She had a whip in her hand and there were other female strippers wearing skimpy orange outfits. I think the theme is jail time. The female strippers bent down, showing all their ass cheeks, only for her to whip them all. I threw more "money" at the stage and cheered.

A person tapped my shoulder and I turned around. It looked like a normal guy clubber. "Hey, you a lesbo or something?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah!" I answered. I'm actually bi though, so yeah.

"Sweet! You want a drink?" He offered me a bottle of beer. I can handle my tolerance for alcohol, so I grabbed it and drank it all. "Whoa, you a rough one, huh?"

"Pssh, I can drink 4 more bottles of these and not throw up!" I bragged. It's true. It takes a LOT for a normal love fairy to get drunk. I then spotted a vodka bottle and grabbed it, drinking it all too. Vodka didn't affect love fairies as much as it did to humans. Suddenly, I felt a thirst for more alcohol. I thought what the hell? I could drink more. I don't know why I felt so faint though.

I ran to the bar and grabbed another bottle, drinking it all down. I drank more bottles until the bartender stopped me. "Hey! That enough! You're paying for all of these!" she shouted.

I scowled at her and dropped the bottle. "Fine," I said. Oh god. I just went through a love fairy's alcohol craze. Once you drink a bottle, you'd want more...if you're a love fairy, that is. Thankfully, I snapped out of it.

Speaking of the bar, I looked around and saw no sign of Cole and that Nikki girl. I walked around the whole club and haven't seen them. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" I shouted angrily. He left without me! But...I had to guess, he left with that Nikki girl...maybe to...get it on?

Nope, knowing him and his personality, he wouldn't do that. Shit. I wanted to leave as well to find him, but then I saw the Lustie gentlemen side of the show. Since I also went to love fairy night/strip clubs, the girls' jail time performance probably doesn't involve them going to one of the people of the crowd and dancing for them. The males' performance is just strip and dance tease, however, so I decided to stay on that side to see some more hotness!

* * *

 **Nikki's P.O.V**

I was relieved not hear and be near perverts and crappy dubstep. Cole and I talked more as we walked to my home. I'm glad I met him today when my day was crappy. I like him...a lot. I mean, he IS handsome and kind of hot, but then he's the kind of guy I actually would want to...you know, hang out with.

We both finally arrived at home. I turned to Cole and tried not to blush again. "Uh, thanks for walking me home..." I said to him, not looking him in the eyes.

He smiled. "You're welcome."

"So...uh..." I was thinking of something to say to him. "One second." I ran inside my house, got a sheet of paper and a pen, and wrote down my phone number in it. No, not in a romantic way. Just that...he could be my friend...that's all. I ran back outside and handed it to him. He took it and looked at it. "I...uh...hope we hang out some other time."

He nodded and smiled. "I'd like that."

I blushed and look away from him. "So, uh...see you later." We both waved goodbye at each other as I closed the door behind me, sighed, and smiled. Cole made me forget all my worries. He's actually pretty nice to around. I'm glad I met him today just when Audrey stopped being my friend.

* * *

 **Cole's P.O.V**

I began to walk back to the night club. Nikki was a nice and cool girl to be around. However, she was too young for me. We're at least 6 years apart. But I consider her a friend. Also, I didn't walk back to the nightclub to see the strippers, I didn't want to leave Kyu behind and I wanted to see if that was actually Jessie in the performance. It could be some other woman, but I wanted to make sure.

* * *

 **Done! What do you think? It's not the best chapter I made, so yeah.**

 **If there's anything wrong, please tell me. I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Cole's Co-Worker in a Night Club?

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cole's P.O.V.**

I went back inside of the nightclub, only to see Jessie(?) performing some jail-themed performance. However, the other women were topless. I cleared my throat and looked away. Never have I seen actual breasts nor do I ever WANT to see them. I looked around to see if Kyu's around. Maybe she was in the crowd for the performance.

I shielded my eyes and walked to the crowd. Men around my age, younger, and older, were throwing money on the stage, which disgusted me. Suddenly, I was stopped by...Jessie. I knew it was her. I saw her face. I blushed. She did look beautiful. She walked to me and performed a strip dance to me. I didn't know how I was supposed to act: either the way Kyu made me or myself. I stepped away from her. She looked confused, but still walked to me, unbuttoning her skimpy police top. I blushed in embarrassment.

She then flashed her breasts at me. I felt the blood draining from my face. She took both my hands and placed them on her breasts. I felt the blood come out of my face completely. So many feelings were washing all over me. She let them go, which made me move my hands from them. She blew a kiss and walked back up on stage. I didn't know how I felt at that moment. I felt...shocked, confused, and...attracted?

No, I couldn't be. I never looked at women like sexual objects before. I couldn't be attracted to Jessie after that.

"Dude, you're a lucky bastard, y'know that?" said Kyu's voice next to me. I looked at her. "From acting nervous to her to grabbing her double D's! She obviously wants to be inside your pants!"

I shot a puzzled look at her. "What does that mean?" I asked.

She instead rolls her eyes at me than answer my question. "Welp, good work so far with her, I guess."

I raised a brow. "'Good work'?"

Kyu rolled her eyes again and groaned. "UUUUUUUUGH, you're impossible!"

I turned to her and crossed my arms. "Listen, I'm not that interested in her."

"But you offered that you would design her stage name." That was true. I did offer that. But when it comes to my clients, it doesn't matter if they own a pastry store or a skimpy underwear brand. I had to make designs for them, even if they tend to be provocative. I offered her that because I was just being nice. I was still thinking about doing it.

"I was just being nice, Kyu."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever. Now don't leave until the performances are done, okay?"

I turned away from her. "Fine." I walked away from the crowd and back to the bar. I sat on the stool and asked the bartender, "Can I get a beer?"

"What kind?" she asked.

I shrugged. "You have Smith's?" She nodded as she poured me a cup and handed it to me. I drank half of it. I had to wrap my head around what happened. I could still feel her breasts in my hands, a feeling I wanted to get rid of. I tried to figure out how I felt during that...

Suddenly, my HunieBee vibrated in my pocket, making me snap out of my thinking. I got it out and looked at it. It said I got a text from...

"Lola?" I muttered, puzzled. Why would she text me this late-no, how did the text appear on the HunieBee instead of my phone?! I should ask Kyu when the performances are over.

I sighed and clicked on the text. It read:

 _Hey Cole! How are you? Sorry I'm texting you this late if you're sleeping or something. I know we just met, but I like talking to you. You seem like a really cool guy to be with. :) I was wondering if you'd like to hang out more on Wednesday because I have to work tomorrow. Please respond. Thanks!_

 _~Lola_

I smiled at that text. Even though I find it a little obsessive of her to want to hang out just when we met today, it actually made me feel happy that she liked talking to me. I could start a friendship with her. It didn't seem like a bad idea. I texted back:

 _Hi, Lola. I'm fine, I'm awake. Thanks for calling me cool. I have time Wednesday. What do you want to do?_

I sent the text and a minute later, she replied:

 _Oh good! I'm not bothering you! I was thinking that maybe we can go see a movie? You don't mind watching the new James Bond movie, right?_

James Bond. I always liked seeing the movies with my mothers. It won't be bad. I texted back:

 _Sure, why not? I like watching James Bond movies._

I sent it, then thirty seconds later, she texted back:

 _Great! I'll buy the popcorn and drinks! :D You can buy whatever you need too! Come to the mall at 10 in the morning, okay?_

I texted back:

 _Alright. I'll see you until then. :)_

I tried an emoticon and sent it again. She replied several seconds later:

 _Okay! I'll see you Wednesday! :D_

I smiled. I've never been friends with a female before. I like Lola too. I'm sure we'll be great friends.

As I put the HunieBee away, I drank the rest of the beer. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice say, "Cole? Is that you?"

Shocked, I turned to where I heard the voice. It was Patrick, one of my co-workers. He had blonde hair and green eyes. He had his glasses on and was dressed in clubber attire. My jaw dropped. I can't believe he's here! Why? "Patrick?" I asked.

He smiled. "Wow, never expected you to come here!" He extended his hand at me. I nervously smiled at him and shook it.

"I can say the same thing about you, Pat," I stated.

"Ah, well, I always come here with my fiance for the music." He looked at the performance. "Never knew about this place had strippers though."

I sighed. "Tell me about it."

"Is that why you're here?"

I scoffed at him. "You wish. You know my opinion about them."

"Right, right. My fiance's seeing the male side of the performance. So why ARE you here?"

I sighed once again. I was thinking of doing a girlfriend excuse with him, but he knows I don't have a girlfriend. He also knows I don't have a sister, so there goes that excuse. I replied, "It's complicated..."

"Complicated?"

I shook my head and said, "So, how was work?"

"Oh, it was normal as usual. I had to design a logo for a small business restaurant. It feels a little empty though, without you."

I smirked at him. "Come on, there's Trent, Harry, and Dave. It's basically one person empty."

"So? It felt like a ghost was sitting next to me at work today."

I scoffed again and looked away from him. Patrick hung out with me a lot in college. He was a funny and childish type of guy and he's never the one to break promises. "You'll survive a week without me, no worries."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "Alright. I'll deal with it. But really, why are you here? You can tell m-"

"Cole?" asked Kyu's voice. "Who the hell's this?" My eyes widened and I quickly turned back to see her looking at Patrick suspiciously.

"Oh, Kyu, uh..." I muttered before trailing off. This felt embarrassing.

"She knows you? You know her?" Pat asked.

I sighed once again and nodded. "Yeah..." I decided to introduce them to each other. I looked at Kyu. "Kyu, this is one of my co-workers, Patrick." I looked at Patrick. "Pat, this is my...friend, Kyu." I almost said girlfriend, which would make the matter worse.

He smiled at her and held his hand out. "Hey, Kyu! It's nice to meet you!"

She raised a brow at him and crossed her arms, not accepting his hand. "So...you work with him?" she asked him.

"Yeah-well, I mean, we work next to each other, but we do help each other out," he replied.

She nodded. "Uh-huh. You pissed that he has a week-off?"

"More like sad. I feel lonely."

I face-palmed and chuckled at him. "You're ridiculous," I stated. I put my hand down. "Don't listen to him. He's with a few other people."

She grinned. "Wow. You must be really close to him."

"We've been friends since college," I added.

"Right." She looked at him. "Sooooooo...you have anybody special~?" she asked in a singsong voice. The feeling of embarrassment came back to me. Kyu, why now...

"If you mean a hottie, there's my fiance," Pat answered. "We're getting married next year."

"Huh. Interesting. Did you two...you know..."

"Oh my god," I muttered as I face-palmed once again.

"Oh, you mean _that_?" he asked. Kyu nodded. "Yeah, but it was protected. She didn't want to get pregnant until our honeymoon."

"What was it like~?"

"You know what?" I interrupted, looking at Kyu. "Why don't you go back to seeing the male stripping performance, Kyu?" She pouted at me and walked away. I sighed. "Don't worry about her. She's a little...crazy."

"Really? I like her," he stated, pushing his glasses up. "You haven't told me you had a lady friend."

I sarcastically laughed a little. "It's a long story with her." We both then continued talking.

...

Later, the performances ended and Pat's fiancee, Laura, walked towards us. She waved at me. "Hey Cole," she greeted. She knew me because I visited Pat's house once when he was just dating her.

I waved back. "Hi Laura," I greeted back.

Patrick stood up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Well, it's nice talking to you, Cole. See you next week!" He and Laura then left. Realizing that I can leave now, I stood up and left the bar to find Kyu. But when I was in the crowd, I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned back to see Jessie in a short black dress with lace sleeves with black high heels. I blushed. She did look pretty in that outfit...

"Heya, cutie," she greeted seductively.

"H-hi...Jessie," I greeted nervously.

"Why don't you talk in private for a second?" I thought she was going to talk about...that. I guessed I had to get it over with. I sighed and nodded, following her to a room that looked V.I.P. "This is the Lustie's Stripper room. The girls and the boys have separated changing rooms." She smiled at me, making me blush again. I couldn't help blushing when I see a beautiful woman like her. "So, did you like my dance from me?" she asked.

I didn't know if I should be honest or lying to her. I didn't enjoy it, yet it made me spark so many emotions. Maybe I should lie to her? Without a second thought, I replied, "Yeah, of course I did." Mentally, I cursed myself for saying that. I could've told the truth and maybe I won't see her again, but she was so beautiful. And I didn't want to make her look sad.

She giggled. "Especially when I put your hands on my double D's?"

I blushed insanely and smiled nervously. "Oh yeah. I loved that." I had no idea if I did or didn't though.

She giggled again and grabbed my chin. "You did say they were ten out of ten." She placed a kiss on my left cheek. My face felt really hot and I touched it. I could feel her lipstick on it. She giggled once again. "Oh my god, you're so cute."

I laughed nervously. "Uh, I...need to go back to the dance floor. I need to get a friend of mine and get out of here."

She frowned. "Awww, but without a kiss from me?"

I laughed nervously again. "Yeah, sorry..." I backed away from her, but she grabbed my wrist.

"Oh sweetie, your friend can wait," she said. "Have you ever kissed before?" I automatically shook my head. "Why don't I show you what it's like?" She leaned in towards my face. My heart was beating very fast. Is she going to kiss me? I don't want to, to be honest. I want my first kiss to be with a woman I truly love. Of course Jessie would kiss me since she's a porn star and I think porn involves kissing...I hope.

Suddenly, a door opened to reveal a short girl with red hair with white tips. She wore a red and white clubber dress with matching net tights and heels. Jessie and I stepped away from each other and looked at her. She was on the phone. "Yeah, I fucked him. So what? You gonna fucking call 9-1-1 on me?" The HunieBee on my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. It must be that I have to pursue...her? She wasn't friendly in my eyes. Wait, wasn't she the girl that argued with Nikki? "Hey, he's the one that came to me, so you should be pissed at him, not me."

Feeling very uncomfortable, I turned to Jessie and said, "M-maybe another time. I really need to go find my friend. Goodbye." I then charged out of the room. So, I know I'm attracted to Jessie, but trying to kiss me? I'm not following that. Also, I didn't like the other girl that was in the room. Since the HunieBee vibrated when she appeared, I'm not going for her. I walked around the club to find Kyu.

* * *

 **Jessie's P.O.V.**

Huh. That was funny. Cole running out like that made me lose more interest in him. I had a couple of questions I wanted to ask him like why didn't he watch the performance and who was he talking to? But, he's still being the cute boy he was since this morning. He must be a naive virgin. Ah, it must have been the typical reaction of one. I bet he has never even dated a girl. I can help with that...well, I could, but I don't really have his number and I have no idea where he could be during the day. But, he could have left because of Audrey, which is typical. I also still wanted him to create my stage name since he offered. Even though he reminds me of Nick every time I see him, I'm actually still interested in him. Maybe I should give him just one more shot.

I looked at my co-stripper, Audrey. She's quite young-hell, she's the youngest Lustie's Stripper and she's not half bad. She was a potty mouth and really bitchy. I would've liked her more if she was less bitchy. "Jesus fucking Christ, can you hear, you fucking bitch?!" she yelled at the phone. "He CAME to me-he wanted to FUCK me! Him! So why don't you get that through your stupidass whore brain?! ...GOD! I'm done with you! I'm fucking done with you! Bye, bitch!" She then hung up. I sighed. This is what me and the rest of the female strippers had to deal with. Though I don't mind a man fucking me when he's with another woman, I wouldn't be annoying and bitchy to the woman unless she was bitchy with me. I, along with the rest of my co-strippers, was annoyed by her and her tendencies, but we all have to admit: She's pretty good at taking off her clothes and being on the pole.

I sighed and exited the room to outside so I could go home. I had to go film a masturbation video anyway. I am quite a busy woman, being a porn star and a stripper at the same time.

* * *

 **Kyu's P.O.V.**

I was looking around for Cole since the performances ended. Boy, were they one hell of a ride! Both performances were wild! Too bad I didn't get a dance from them.

I then spotted Cole. I ran to him. "Cole! God, I've been looking for you everywhere!" I shouted to him. I suddenly spotted a smeared kiss mark on his cheek. I grinned.

He looked at me funny. "What?" he asked.

"So, you got a date?" I asked. It has to be from Jessie! It just has to be.

He shook his head. "Not really. Jessie kissed my cheek and I just left because I didn't want to go that far with her."

I shot a look of disgust and disappointment at him. "WHAT?!" He had a chance, then he fucking blew it because...I face-palmed. Oh hell, he is going to take QUITE a while. "Let's just get out of here now." He nodded as we both exited the night club. I snapped my fingers and told him, "Be right back." I went to the side of the building and began my transformation back to my normal self. Pink energy enveloped around me and my clothes disappeared. My hair changed from brown to pink. My usual outfit reappeared, covering every inch of my body. When I was fully clothed, the pink energy exploded and I stroke a pose because that what love fairies do after that.

I flew back to Cole. "Done. Now let's get back home," I suggested.

"Agreed," he replied as we both headed to his house.

I smiled. "So, you met three broa-girls in one day, one of them, definitely falling for you~!"

He sighed. "I'm not that interested in Jessie, alright?"

"Riiiiiiiiiiight." He wants to date her, I just know it. But who knows? Maybe he fall for someone else. But I have to make sure he fucks every beautiful woman in town. If he's lucky, he might fuck me-I shook my head. What was I thinking?! Cole, fucking ME?! I blushed at the thought. I had sex with my previous clients, yes, but Cole? I doubt he likes me or even wants me to be around him...

"Oh yeah, I need tell you a couple of things, Kyu," he said, making me snap out of my thoughts.

"I'm listening," I replied.

"Lola texted me to hang out sometime. So, I asked her what should we do and she said to go see the new James Bond movie on Wednesday, so I accepted."

I smiled. "Whooo! Finally, you get a date!"

"I wouldn't call it that, Kyu."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever."

"But, why was Lola's texts sent to the HunieBee instead of my phone?"

"Oooooooh, riiiight. The HunieBee's kind of a replacement for your phone. The texts she sent and you sent will be on your phone, of course, but to the HunieBee too if you don't have that around."

"Okay. Also, the HunieBee vibrated because I saw one of the female strippers...on the dance floor."

"Oooooooo~! We'll tackle her next tomorrow."

He shrugged. "I don't know, she seems...not friendly."

I raised a brow. "Really? How unfriendly is she?"

"She was arguing with a girl, I presume, on the phone about a guy she had sex with."

"Oh." I know types like her, human and love fairy, unfortunately. But the human types are the most enjoyable anyway. "Ah, she's probably, what we love fairies call: a mega bitch." He looked at me with a concerned look. I shrugged. "Hey, that's what we classify girls like her."

"I don't want to pursue her."

I pouted. "Oh come on, you have to. She might be a soft person under that hard skin."

Cole sighed once again. "Fine. If she isn't, we're moving on."

I groaned. "Fiiiiine!" God, Cole's an annoying bastard...

* * *

 **Day 1 of A Different HuniePop is done! What do you think? What do you think of Patrick?** **Sorry that this is a late Christmas present. I hoped you enjoyed a little.**

 **You know what to do, so I'll see you in the next chapter next year! :D**


	7. Seeing The Bitch and The Hispanic Woman!

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: If you expect to see a lot of Audrey in this chapter...sorry.***

* * *

 **Cole's P.O.V**

We arrived home. I changed into my pajamas with Kyu not looking, then I instantly went to bed and slept. I doubt Kyu was sleeping, since I could hear her wings moving. I had a weird dream that I couldn't wake up from though. It had Jessie in it, as well as the other strippers. All of them were doing strip dances in front of me. I tried to back away, but I didn't feel like I was moving. Jessie then started to undress herself and I turned back. She turned me back however and put my hands on her breasts again. Shocked and blushing once again, I tried to get them off, but it was like they were glued to them. Suddenly, the other women surrounded me and I could feel their breasts...everywhere! Embarrassed and blushing, I tried to get my hands off of Jessie's breasts and run away from the women, but I was way too surrounded by...breasts coming out of nowhere. I then suddenly sunk into the ground into a dark abyss for a very long time, then landed on a really large breast.

I shot up awake, panting and sweating. Kyu, laying on the couch, looked at me funny. "Yo, dude. You alright?" she asked.

"No," I answered. "I had the most weirdest dream..."

"Oh really? What's it about?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." I got out of my bed and Kyu started to snicker. I looked at her confused. "What's so funny?"

"Dude..." She paused to continue snickering. "You got a...fuck!" She began to laugh. I sighed and looked down to see...an erection. I blushed in embarrassment. No way, I had a wet dream?! From breasts?! "You had a fucking wet dream! Holy shit!" She began to laugh some more. Feeling way too embarrassed, I went into the closet in my room. God, how can the erection disappear? Maybe if I just change, right? I undressed myself and put on a fresh pair of underwear. I then put on some black jeans on. I put on a short-sleeve white collared shirt, some socks, and a pair of sneakers. I felt my penis relieving. I sighed in relief and got out. Kyu was still snickering. I scowled at her.

"I thought you were completely different from my clients!" she stated as she continued to laugh. "Oh my god, YOU having a wet dream!"

"Stop it, Kyu. It's all because of Jessie at the nightclub, okay?!" I shouted to her in annoyance. To be honest, I never had a wet dream after my senior year in high school. That's it.

She sat up from the couch. "Ah, so the porn star got your dick poppin', huh?"

I put both my hands on my face and groaned. "God, how long are you going to stay with me?"

"Until you get a hotti-woman," she replied as she fluttered her wings into the air. "Alright, check your HunieBee to find the mega bitch you were talking about."

I sighed. I never want to pursue her, but she may be soft like she said. I guess I had to find out. I got out the HunieBee. _"Welcome stranger!"_ it greeted. _"What do you need today?"_

"You can tell it anything," Kyu stated.

I asked it, "Where's the girl with red hair?" In a few seconds, it showed the girl's picture on a map that marked the mall.

 _"Audrey Belrose is at the Greenfield mall,"_ it answered.

"Well, let's go!" Kyu said, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the door.

"Wait, the mall's far, so we're getting into my car," I replied as I got the keys from a hook near the door. I usually prefer to walk if the place I'm going to is not far, but there are times when I get my car to farther places.

"Uh, my wings can't really fit in a car, so-"

"The back's wide. I think your wings will fit."

"Oh. Then let's go!" We then left the apartment and walked outside. It was more warmer than usual, but at least there's wind gusts. Kyu went into the backseats of the car while I sat on the driver's seat, closed the door, and started the car. We then drove away to the mall. Kyu started to snicker again. It must be the wet dream. God, I still can't believe I had one though...

* * *

 **Audrey's P.O.V**

I was in the hair salon in the mall, getting my hair cut and done. Ugh, I hope Kyanna gives me a decent hairstyle this time. She pretty much fucked up in the past. I hope she doesn't THIS TIME.

"Ugh, there. Done," Kyanna announced, groaning. "Exactly what you asked for. Happy?" I smiled as I took off my sleeping mask off to see my hair...as red puke. Ugh! Kyanna screwed it up once again! Good god!

"Ugh! What the fuck, Kyanna?!" I shouted to her, standing up, looking at my hair in shock. "Of course you have to screw this up again."

The stupid Mexican woman looked at me in disbelief. "That's exactly what you asked for! Are you joking?!" she shouted back.

"Bitch, give me a reason why I'm supposed to walk around with...THIS?!" I pointed at my hair angrily.

Kyanna began to pull on her hair and grunted. "UGH! This is fucking loco! This is how I always cut your nasty-ass hair!"

I was taken aback from what she said. I gasped. "'Nasty-ass hair'?! Ugh! Don't even, skank! Look who's talking!"

"Are you fucking blind, bitch? My hair's obviously not dried out and reeking of smoke, unlike yours!" She took her hair and stretched it out for me to see.

I rolled my eyes at her and put on my black rose on my head. "Whatever, ho. Why don't you go get knocked up again?" Yeah, apparently, Ms. Stupid Mexican got into a one-night stand once. Hmph, skank.

"You need to turn around and walk away," she demanded as she pointed at the door.

"Aww, what's wrong? Did I hurt your WHORE feelings?"

She huffed, looking like a serial killer. "Turn around...and walk away."

I grabbed my purse and crossed my arms. "Gladly, _perra_. At least I won't get to see your whore face anymore." She looked so pissed as I walked out. I giggled as I turned away. At least I don't have to deal with her...for now. I always go to that hair salon because I don't cut my hair and it's the only hair salon in town. I sighed and turned back to see her. "Fucking whore-ass bitch needs to learn..." I muttered under my breath.

 **Cole's P.O.V**

God. That's all I needed to say when I saw the argument. She argued with Nikki, now she argued with that poor woman in the hair salon.

"Wow, she _is_ a feisty one," Kyu stated. "To Nikki and to that girl."

"Yeah, no wonder," I added.

"Well, confidence is key here, Cole. Let her know that you're in charge and that her bullshit isn't going to faze-"

"No."

The fairy looked at me with a puzzled face. "Excuse me, what?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not doing this." I began to walk away, only have Kyu grab my arm again.

"Come on, she could be soft-"

"No. I'm not dealing with her. We're moving on."

"Oh-ho-ho no you don't!" She then shoved me into Audrey, which made me fall on top of her on the floor. I felt embarrassed when everyone was looking at us.

"Hey! What the fuck, you-" she shouted before she looked at me. I then stood and stepped back from her.

"Sorry," I apologized. She stood up as well.

"Uh...you know, it's alright..." she replied, blushing and looking away from me, which made me confused. I was expecting a witty comeback from her. Everyone around us began to mind their own business.

"Whoa, that was unexpected..." Kyu muttered.

"You think you're the only one who thinks that?" I asked.

She turned back to me and replied, "But you didn't have to bump into me like that."

"Oh, there we go. Give it your best shot, buddy!"

I rolled my eyes at her and replied, "I said I'm sorry."

Audrey crossed her arms and pouted. "Sorry's not good enough, smartass. You practically embarrassed me in front of the whole mall!"

I looked annoyed and crossed my arms as well. "Well, you should've seen where you're going."

"Look who's talking, dumbass!"

"Uh, Cole, what the hell are you doing?! You're losing her!" Kyu shouted in shock.

 _Good,_ I thought. I shrugged. "All I can say is sorry. What more do you need than that?"

"Oh, I don't know, an actual fucking apology!"

"You're not getting it until you give me an apology."

"Never!"

"Then I'm not apologizing to you."

"Fine! Move the fuck out of my way then!" She then shoved me out of her way and walked away. Kyu, looking like she had seen a horror movie, slapped me at the face. I tried to hold in my scream as my cheek began to sting.

"What the fuck was that, Cole?!" she asked angrily.

"I'm not pursuing her, Kyu. And that's final," I replied. Of course I talked to Audrey like that on purpose. I never really liked her anyway.

She turned and whispered in a scared voice, "Oh my god. My track record is doomed."

I sighed once again. "Kyu, I just only want to be with one woman I like. What's wrong with that?"

She turned to me. "What if the other women you meet in this town aren't for you and Audrey's the only one that you like?"

I scoffed. "I doubt that," I answered. "Lola and Nikki may seem nice, but they're only friends."

Kyu groaned. "It's ALWAYS the fucking friend-zone with you! God, Cole!"

"What if they felt the same way, Kyu?!"

"You don't know that!"

"Like you would either."

"I'm a fucking love fairy! I would know how they felt about you...kind of..." She looked away in defeat. I sighed and saw that everyone near us in the mall was staring at me. Right...Kyu was invisible to everyone but me. Great, I made myself look like an idiot in front of the whole mall. I looked away from them and began to go down the escalator. I saw Kyu fly over me. She looked guilty.

"Sorry about that, Cole," she said, blushing a little. "I didn't mean to embarrass you like that, since _you_ can only see me." I didn't reply to her though. I kept looking ahead, wanting to get out of here before anything else happens.

 **Audrey's P.O.V**

The guy I bumped into...he is cute, but he was such an ass! But at the same time, I felt really sorry for him about yelling at...whatever he was yelling at. It reminded me of...high school. God, I hated high school. Not that college was any better. But I still felt sorry for that asshole. I was going to actually apologize to him for bumping into him (although he bumped into me...asshole), but then I saw Ms. Stupid Mexican come out of the store with her bag and ran after him. Yeah, after that little incident about my now ruined hair, I don't want to see her whore face ever again, so I just turned my back and continued walking to a store I love. But then, I couldn't get the guy's face out of my mind...

 **Cole's P.O.V**

When I reached down to the floor, I began walking to the exit while massaging my stinging cheek with my hand. Kyu suddenly flew in front of me with a pouty face. "Hey, I said I'm sorry!" she shouted. I gave a glare of disapproval, walked around her, and kept walking to the exit. "Oh come on, now you get all moody on me? How old are you, 15?!" I ignored her and continued walking. I never liked the feeling of being embarrassed and I was embarrassed _twice_. I just wanted to get out of here before I could get more attention.

"Hey!" yelled a female voice. We both turned and saw a Hispanic woman with a purse on her shoulder running to me. I felt the HunieBee vibrate in my pocket. She stopped in front of me and asked, "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah..." I lied.

She crossed her arms at me and looked unconvinced. "Are you sure, buddy?" she asked. "You look like someone punched you in the face."

I took a deep breath and admitted, "No, I don't, m'am." I wondered why she wanted to talk to me.

Surprisingly, she smiled and patted my shoulder. "It's okay, dude," she reassured. "We all have our moments. I mean, I yelled at a post here once because I bumped into it." She laughed nervously. "Just saying that you're not the only one who had those moments."

"Okay, now that's just being stupid," Kyu commented.

I ignored her and smiled at the woman. "Thanks for making at least not feel bad."

She nodded. "I also saw you arguing with Audrey. Trust me, she's not good talking to everyone, including me."

"Yeah, I saw you arguing with her in the hair salon."

She gasped, making me feel bad for mentioning that. "Really?" She then sighed. "Well, yeah. She thinks I goofed up her hair and threw a hissy fit at me about it."

That was seriously what she argued with her about? That was really stupid to argue about. "Jeez, I'm sorry about that," I said.

She smiled again. "It's alright. Besides, I'm not going to let a girl like her ruin my day." She held her hand out to me. "My name's Kyanna Delrio."

I smiled back at her and shook her hand. "Cole Baker. It's nice to meet you, Kyanna."

"Same to you!" she replied with a huge grin on her face.

Kyu looked relieved and happy. "Ugh, finally! Someone who turned your frown upside down!" she shouted in relief. She then started to look at Kyanna's chest. "Man, would you get a load of these two though...I'd KILL to have tits like that." I avoided trying to talk to Kyu and roll my eyes at her, but that was still disgusting for her to say. At the same time, I wasn't surprised that she said that.

"By the way, Cole," Kyanna said, making me break my thoughts and focus on her. "Since my shift is over, I'm heading to the gym. You wanna come with?"

"Oh..." I've never been in a gym before despite me being healthy since I ate healthy food. But I do want to be fit just to know how it feels. I answered, "But I don't exercise much-"

"Oh no, you don't have to exercise with me! You could just watch or hang out in another part of it or not go with me, it's fine."

"Dude, you HAVE to accept her offer!" Kyu suggested. "You might meet some other bab-women there!" I was going to choose to go with Kyanna, but for a different reason than what Kyu said.

I nodded. "Sure, I always want to exercise. Do I need to sign up though?"

She gasped and smiled. "Of course!" she answered happily. "I'll guide you through the gym and teach you how to use the machines!" I nodded.

"I did drive here, so can you lead the way?" I asked. She nodded.

"Follow me!" she said as we both exited the mall. Kyu was following us, giving me a big grin.

"Great! You didn't fuck up this time, Cole!" she stated.

I sighed and whispered, "I'm not going to the gym because I'm going to meet more women there. I just want to exercise."

She frowned at me, groaned, crossed her arms, and looked away from me. Our second day together and we still haven't got along with each other...

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter was disappointing, but it was the best I could make trying to beat this writer's block of mine. It's not too bad, is it? I had exams to study for and thankfully, I aced them, but it developed a writer's block for me, so I'll try to manage.**

 **Alright, so I'll see you in the next chapter when it comes!**


	8. Special 1-Jessie's Hospital Visit

**HOLY CRAP! 121 FOLLOWERS AND 85 FAVORITES?! I never thought this story would have so many follows and favorites! Thank you all, truly! ^_^ And to answer Tommy298's question, yes. However, like what decent parents would do, they taught him manners on how to treat women.**

 **Wait, before I do...I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR MONTHS! It's for an important reason though. My grades in school have been dropping ever since I started writing fanfiction actually. I tried to manage both and it worked until I started this fanfic...then they started to drop again. Again, I am so sorry, but...I actually care about passing school and getting into college so I can pursue my writing and animating career. So yeah, expect slower updates from now on because I can't do two important things at once. I am so sorry, but it's the way it is. :(**

 **Well, with all of that aside...I decided to make a special for Mother's Day focusing on Jessie as an apology for not updating for so long. So enjoy!**

* * *

May 8th.

That day means something to Jessie Maye.

It was Mother's Day...and she was a mother.

Was.

She was never considered one by her own daughter when she was starting middle school.

Why?

She knew.

Back when she was younger...

* * *

 _Jessica Maye, the prettiest girl in Glenberry High School and the most popular. She was the daughter of Marcus Maye, famous heartthrob and singer at the time, and Felicia Maye, a model for a raunchy men's magazine. Not only was Jessica was pretty, she was also the hottest girl in the school. She had her mother's hourglass body shape and appearance and every day, she was asked by many guys of all grades, mostly ugly in her view, to date them. She rejected most, if not, all of them._

 _However, the new guy at school truly captured her heart._

 _He was a senior while she was just a sophomore. He had jet black hair that shone like jewels, sky-blue eyes that sparkled like water in the sunlight, and fair Caucasian skin that looked as soft as a blanket. His name was Nicolas Parsworth, Nick for short, and he was the most handsome and hottest male in her school. It was hard to believe that he was a senior since he looked more like a sophomore._

 _But Jessie didn't care. She wanted him._

 _Surprisingly, when she went up to him to ask him out, he asked her out to prom, making her feel like she was swept off her feet. After accepting, the two have been dating, making the girls of the school jealous of Jessie and the guys jealous of Nick._

 _When prom night came, it was the best night of her life. She was voted Prom Queen while Nick was voted Prom King. They both even shared a beautiful slow dance with each other. But those weren't the reason why prom night wasn't the best night of her life._

 _It was when the couple left and drove to Nick's home._

 _Jessie's parents weren't at her home that night and neither were Nick's parents in his house. He managed to seduce her so they can have sex with each other. And damn, was it near perfect. It was almost like Nick knew how to rock her world during their first time. She loved the feeling sex gave her ever since..._

 _However, when morning rose, Jessie woke up to see that she was alone in her bed. She was worried about Nick, so she changed into her dress and looked for him all over his house, calling his name...he never answered...nor was he in his house. She looked outside and he wasn't found either. She even called his number and he never answered. She felt as if...she was used. But he poured his affections on her, so it couldn't be that he's a player, right?_

 _She went home, seeing that her parents were there and worried sick about her. And when she went to school late that morning, Nick was nowhere to be found there as well. She wanted to see him, but was literally just...gone. So, she gave up on finding him._

 _Not only was she heartbroken, but when she took her mother's pregnancy test...the test was positive. She was pregnant with his child._

 _Jessie had thought about getting an abortion in secret, but she felt like it would only make her feel worse. To tell the truth, she told her parents that she was pregnant, much to their shock, but then she lied to them that she didn't know who she had sex with and was probably drugged at prom night, making her mother cry and her father mad at the man that made her pregnant. She told them that she would like to give birth to their child and take care of her, her parents understanding._

 _And thus, Tiffany Rose Maye was born on December 22nd, 1995._

 _Jessie cared a lot for her daughter, even skipping school to take care of her before officially dropping out just to take care of Tiffany. She changed her diapers, ran to her aid whenever she cried, and even breastfed her. Since her parents were wealthy, they loaned her some money to pay for Tiffany's care. Jessie was a great mother to Tiffany, just as Jessie's mother was to her._

 _However, when she was emancipated at the age of 18, she had to find a job to pay the bills and take care of her daughter. She saw that the porn industry might be a good thing for her since she would get paid more than being a model. So, in private, she filmed mastuarbation, or "cam" videos, and made tons of money for herself. She even did pornographic videos where she has sex with another man._

 _Even though they were done in private, she hasn't succeeded in keeping her secret from her daughter._

 _In middle school, it turned out that some of the kids in her school had watched porn and seen Jessie's name in the tags of the videos. Though she went by the name "Misty", her real name was revealed and Tiffany was bullied because of it. That was why she yelled at her mother for being a porn star. She had hated Jessie ever since, but Jessie still had a spot left for her. Things got worse between them when one day, when her daughter asked why there wasn't a father around. Jessie had told her that she had sex with her ex-boyfriend and he disappeared the morning after. Tiffany's response stung her then and even now, it still did. It was:_

 _"I...I can't believe you. You had me when you were sixteen? How...how stupid of you! And you had sex with a man that left you?! I..." She paused to sob and cry before screaming, "I HATE YOU, MOM! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I HATE THAT YOU'RE A PORN STAR! I HATE THAT YOU HAD SEX IN HIGH SCHOOL! I HATE THAT YOU'RE EVEN MY MOTHER! I HATE YOU, MOM! I FREAKING HATE YOU!" She left the house and never came back._

* * *

There were times when they would bump into each other, but Tiffany would just look at her and leave. It turned out that one time when they bumped into each other and Jessie had asked where she lived, she said that she lived in a friend's home. She told her it was better to live with a pair of parents with decent jobs than one with a repulsive one.

Now, the porn star was driving to the hospital, where her mother was. She had flowers, a make-up set, and even a pink stuffed animal carrying the set. Her mother was in the hospital for a heart transplant since hers began to fail. Her father had heart failure as well before she did, but sadly, he never made it. What made Jessie hate herself was that she couldn't make it to his funeral because she told to her aunts and uncles that she was too busy because of her job, but never told them that it was actually to do porn.

Jessie's blue eyes began to water just remembering Tiffany's words. Before Tiffany knew about her actual job, she had actually made and/or even bought gifts for her. She kept them all, despite Tiffany hating her now. She wished she wasn't a porn star, but she fell in love with the job and she didn't want to leave it. But it was either that or the love of her daughter. Even now, she was conflicted between the two.

And what's worse was that ever since she met Cole, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Despite not liking him a little bit, the way he flirted with her was actually pretty cute and he looked like...Nick. Even if she was over him and disliked him a lot...she still felt like she loved him, even if he left her life. But Cole...he might be the replacement for Nick...but he won't vanish out of her life forever, right? Why did the bastard disappear as if he weren't real?

She arrived at the Glenberry Hospital, making her park at the visitors' spot and exit out of it, holding the flowers in one hand and the stuffed animal with the make-up set in the other. She walked to the entrance, but froze when she saw Tiffany, her own daughter, come out of the entrance door with a somber look on her face. She gasped a little. She did make Tiffany meet her parents when she was very young, so she was probably there because of Jessie's mother.

The woman wanted to talk to her, but she would probably ignore her and probably run away from her, knowing her daughter too well. She sighed, seeing her daughter walk away from hospital grounds and on a sidewalk.

Jessica sniffled and muttered, "Tiffany..." She missed her daughter and wished she could make amends with her, but found it impossible due to her love for making cam and porn videos and earning money because of it. "I'm so sorry..." She then entered into the hospital and walked towards the desk. "Hey, I'm here to visit Felicia Maye, my mother. Do you know what floor she's on?"

The person at the desk looked up at her and answered, "She's on Floor 4, Room C7." She nodded as she walked towards the elevator and pressed the button to the floor she was going to. A thought came across her mind as the elevator went up. Could she reveal the truth to her mother about her actual job? She WAS a model for a raunchy men's magazine, but she might give her a heart attack if she admits it. Still, she deserved to know since she might notice the distance between her and Tiffany.

Once the elevator stopped and opened, she walked to the room where her mother was in and knocked on the door. A nurse opened it and her mother looked at her. Felicia Maye looked like her daughter if aged 30 years older. She smiled. "Jessica!" she said happily. "Nurse, let her in and leave us be. She's my daughter." The nurse nodded as she gestured the busty woman in and so she entered in. The nurse then left. She saw that there were "Get Well" and "Happy Mothers' Day" balloons and cards, a bag of new clothes, a mixture of flowers in a basket, and even a large cupcake that said "Get Well Soon, Grandma!", possibly from Tiffany.

Jessie smiled at her mother and greeted, "Hi, mom." She then sat next to her cot and handed her the flowers first. "Here. I know you loved it when dad gave you petunias, so here are some petunias."

"Oh my god, they're beautiful..." she said to her. She then saw Jessie hold up the stuffed animal with the make-up kit in its hands. She slowly grabbed it and gasped. "The new Coverlady make-up kit?! With a large stuffed animal?! Oh Jessica..." It warmed Jessie's heart to see her mother happy, so she hugged her. She then broke the hug.

"Are you alright, mom?" she asked. "How's your new heart?"

"I actually feel alright, the new heart makes me feel like a whole new woman," Felicia replied. "My, how long has it been since we've been with each other like this?"

That was actually a very good question, because ever since she started getting into the porn industry, she hadn't seen her parents a lot. She had only seen her parents the day before both their hearts failed, which was about a week ago. But even then she hadn't spent a lot of time with them. She hasn't seen or talked to her parents much ever since she became a porn star.

"Only about a week ago, mom," she replied before sighing. "Hey, mom, I need to tell you something."

"Oh? I was actually going to ask you about something, sweetie."

She looked confused. Her mother wanted her to ask something? "Really? What is it, mom?"

Felicia's smile disappeared, making the blonde-haired woman more worried about the question. "Are you really a porn star, Jessica?" she asked. She gasped in shock and surprise. How the hell did she knew about her...job?

"What?! How-" She stopped her sentence when she remembered Tiffany leaving the hospital. Tiffany must have broken the news to her...

"Tiffany told me that you were in the porn industry, so I actually want to know, sweetheart. Are you really a porn star?"

The busty woman felt tears welling up in her eyes. She bit her lip, looked down at her hands, and replied, "Yes..." She sniffed. She tried her best to not to cry in front of her mother. "I am...a porn star...I'm so sorry..."

Jessie didn't expect her mother to place her hand on her head, making her look up at her. "It's okay, sweetie." Her eyes widened when she heard her say that.

"'Okay?'" she questioned. "I have sex on camera and you're...okay with that?"

"You're your own woman, Jessica. Your father and I couldn't force you to do things you didn't like. Though, I thought you wanted to be a singer when you were younger?"

Right. That was her dream job, to be a singer. She actually had a magnificent singing voice, but never quite used as much as she did when she was younger. "Yeah...but I took the job because I wanted to pay for the bills and Tiffany's care..."

"No, no, I see. It was all just for living alone and taking care of Tiffany when she was a baby. I understand why you would take the job. I mean, I was a model for Playmen magazine. It only came as a slight surprise to me when Tiffany told me you were a porn star."

The porn star looked at her mother with watered eyes and a smile. She couldn't believe her mother accepted her for being a porn actress. She hugged her mother again tightly, making the older woman hug back. "Thanks mom." She broke the hug once more and said, "But Tiffany...she doesn't like what I do. She...hates me..." She then looked away in sorrow.

Felicia patted her daughter's shoulder, making her look at her once more. "I'm sure she loves you, Jessica, just as much as you love her."

"But-"

"She may not like what you do now, but maybe she'll find out why you do it. She is a grown woman now, so it may come to her and she'll realize what a great mother you were to her." Jessie never thought of that. Tiffany was twenty now and going to college, she was getting mature and smart, right? Maybe she'll actually like Jessie. She'll have to be sure, but she'll take her mother's word for it.

She smiled. "Maybe, mom. Maybe." She then stood up and kissed her mother on the forehead. "Happy Mothers' Day, mom."

Felicia smiled widely and replied gleefully, "Thank you, Jessica."

She nodded. "You're welcome." She then exited the room and soon left the hospital. She felt better than she did earlier. She began thinking about Tiffany and nothing else. She hoped to gain her love and appreciation and finally close the distance between them. She hoped with all her heart.

* * *

 **Done! What do you think?**

 **I decided to make Jessie have two sides: One side is her true side, caring about Tiffany and can get emotional when it came to the past. The other side is the Jessie we all know-flirty, sexy, and careless. So yeah. I hope you like it.**

 **Since Jessie is not the only mother in the series, shout-out to Kyanna for being a caring mother to her child, Philip! However, I have no time to write a one-shot with those two, so you can accept this.**

 **I'll continue working on the next chapter, so review, follow, and favorite until then! Happy Mothers' Day! :D**


	9. A Friendly Talk with the Latina Momma!

**Hold on, before I do...HOLY SHIT! 143 FAVORITES?! Thank you all, truly! But I noticed that my following count dropped from 121 to 107. I know why though since no matter what, I'm always busy...I'm so sorry, but here's three reasons why I didn't update this story more:**

 **1\. I've been on my other account, Misty Rain The Water Mage, and worked on the stories I'm making there (if you're a Highschool DxD fan, you can check out my genderbent version of it if you want). They're actually really fun to write for me, but I realized it took me away from updating my stories on this account. Also adding that it became my main focus and this account is a secondary focus.**

 **2.** **I was stressed out because of school. My grades were dropping, but they've became decent...enough. Plus, I took some difficult classes, so yeah.**

 **3\. I'm actually losing interest in Huniepop. When I started this story, I was super into Huniepop because it was fun and the girls in it are enjoyable (most of them anyway), but now...I'm interested in other things, more than Huniepop. I'm more interested in Highschool DxD and Overwatch than Huniepop now...**

 **4\. I applied for an early college program to get the college prerequisites out of the way and I'm in a technical college. I got accepted, but that means I'll be more busy, so yeah...**

 **My sincerest apologies to all of you, but it's all true. I'm very sorry about not updating as much...but how about this:**

 **Even if this takes me 10 years to complete this, I'll still update this story. I already discontinued and cancelled many in the past. I'm not going to let this story suffer the same fate as my past stories. This time, I'll update whenever I can until I end this story.**

 **That would mean that you have to be patient though. If you're not, I won't stop you from not following/no favoriting this story because I completely understand. However, if you can be patient or try to be, then thank you, truly. :)**

 **With all of that aside, here's the next chapter! I mean, I could've put in this author's note as a chapter, but I don't want to do that since it'd kill interest in reading more. Enjoy (the best you can out of it since I have less interest in Huniepop now...)!**

* * *

 **Kyu's P.O.V.**

Cole and I were in his car. He was driving to the gym while I sat at the back, pouting and feeling pissed at him. God, it's only been a day and a half and I wanted to get away from him. But...I signed myself up for this. I SOOOOO hope I could succeed, even if Cole is a fucking pain in the ass to deal with. God help me...

I'll admit, I still felt sorry for making him embarrass himself in front of a whole mall. But he acted all emo to me, so I was still pissed off at him. We both pretty much said nothing during our trip to the gym. I hope to at least see some hot broads there. And maybe some hot dudes.

It was silent during the trip. Too silent...I decided to ask Cole, "Hey, could you turn on the radio?" He didn't answer, but turned on the radio anyway. He turned it to a pop station. I sighed. I still felt bad for embarrassing Cole, even if he acted like an ass to me. If I wanted to succeed this, I had to make him like me in some way. It was obvious he wasn't hitting on me, and he didn't like my jokes. What other shit do I have to do to make him at least tolerate me?

* * *

 **Cole's P.O.V.**

We both arrived at the gym and got out of the car. We saw Kyanna get out of her car and run to me. She gestured me to follow her, making me do so, Kyu following me. She said to me, "Gym membership's $30 for half a year, while it's $50 for a whole year."

I shrugged. "I have enough money for a year of gym." I do get paid hundreds of dollars, depending on the client.

She smiled. "Great! I'll show you how to sign up and how to exercise!"

Kyu sighed impatiently. "Come ooooon! Let's go inside already." I ignored her obviously. She wasn't making my day any better.

However, as we reached to the entrance, we suddenly heard, "Hey! Kyanna!" We all turned to see a blonde girl in a red and white school uniform running to Kyanna. I actually recognize the uniform-it was from the University of Glenberry, the college I graduated from. I suddenly felt the HunieBee vibrate in my pocket. Damn it, does she really need to be a girl I can pursue? Well, she didn't look so bad anyway.

"Tiffany! I didn't expect to see you here!" Kyanna said happily as she and Tiffany embraced.

As Tiffany let go of her, she replied, "Yeah, well, my English Lit. class was cancelled for some reason, so I thought, why not make good use of the time?" She giggled and smiled at her.

"Well, thanks for coming to me! And hey-" She paused to pat the girl's shoulders. "Thank you SOOOOO much for watching Philip the other day! I know it was last minute, but-"

The girl, Tiffany, shook her head. "Oh no, no, no! Don't mention it! I love hanging out with Philly 'cause he's my little buddy!"

"Did he give you any trouble?"

"Nope! He's like an angel!"

Kyanna began to giggle. "An angel?! Are you sure you were watching the same kid?" Tiffany began to giggle as well. I wondered about "Philip". Who was he? Was he Kyanna's little brother perhaps? The two women stopped giggling. "Well, I still owe you for it, so don't worry. I'll be getting my paycheck tomorrow."

The blonde shushed her and said, "I don't want to hear it! Besides, I was more than happy to help out!"

"Pffft! Nonsense! I'm not taking no for an answer this time!"

"Too late!" She then looked at me, keeping her smile. "Oh! Are you with Kyanna, sir?"

I smiled a little at her and replied, "I am actually."

Kyanna shot up. "Oh shoot! That's right!" She extended her arm towards Tiffany. "Cole, this is Tiffany, a close friend of mine." She then extended her arm towards me. "Tiffany, this is Cole, another friend of mine." She nodded at her and walked to me to shake my hand. Appreciating her manners, I grabbed her hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet ya, Cole!" she stated happily.

I nodded. "It's nice to meet you too, Tiffany."

When she let go of my hand, she began to walk backwards. "Well, I should be going! See ya!" She then ran away.

"Hey! Get back here, Tiffany! This isn't over!" She began to laugh, then turned to me. "Tiffany's a babysitter. She always loves to babysit my kid when I'm away."

I smiled. "She seems to be a nice girl."

She smiled once again. "She is!"

I was curious about Philip, so I had to ask, "Philip is your kid?"

Kyanna nodded. "Yeah. I care a lot about him."

"So then, who's your partner?" Her happy face dropped when I asked. I suddenly felt bad about asking.

"I..." She turned away from me and to the entrance. "I don't wanna talk about him." I could see that she looked like she was going to cry. I face-palmed in shame. Oh great, now I really felt bad for asking. It had to be serious since she looked depressed.

"Oh, way to go, Casanova," Kyu joked. I ignored her once more, since she wasn't doing any good today.

Kyanna, however, shook her head and straightened herself up. "But anyways, let's go sign you up, yeah?" she asked as she turned to me and smiled. Her whole demeanor changed. But it was for the better and I felt less bad about asking her anyway.

We then walked into the gym's main lobby. It looked like if it were what you see when you go into a business building. Kyanna and I then stopped in front of the desk with a woman in the front of it. She looked away from her computer and looked up at us. "Oh, hello Kyanna," she greeted. "Who's this young man beside you?"

"Hey Claire!" she greeted her before introducing me. "This is Cole, a friend of mine. He would like to sign up here."

She looked at me. "Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Okay." She then got out an application on a clipboard and a pen. She handed it to me. "Just fill this out, Mr..."

"Baker," I said to her.

"Cole Baker?" I nodded, then she nodded back. "Alright, just fill out that application and hand it to me when you're done."

I nodded at her once again. "Thank you." I then sat on a chair with Kyanna sitting next to me. I began to fill out the form. Kyu decided to sit next to me too, much to my discomfort.

"Sooooo, a baby mamma. There's hope since you two get along fine," she said to me. "Except when you asked who her partner was."

"Don't remind me," I whispered to her. I heard her gasp a little, probably because I replied to her.

"Um...well, anyways, she's probably looking for a decent guy to be with 'cause of her baby mamma drama. So can you try with her, at least?" She wasn't that bad of a girl and I could see myself with her. Let's see if I could get our relationship better than it already is.

"Hey, Kyanna?" I asked, making her look at me. "What do you do as a hobby?"

"Oh, well, if it isn't obvious, I love working out!" she answered. "Although...sometimes...I do feel like plopping down on my couch and watch T.V." She giggled...in a rather cute way. "But that's bad if I want to do that every day, so I work out and I don't mind that at all!"

"I see," I replied. "There are times when I feel like being lazy too." Although I love my job, I would lie if I said that I didn't want to rest up. That's why I was thankful of getting a week-off.

"Haha, yeah. We all have our lazy moments, don't we?"

"Yeah."

"Nice~. Hit her up with something else!" Kyu encouraged.

I continued to fill out the form and asked her, "Don't take this the wrong way, but how old are you?"

"Oh, it's alright, man. You need to know anyways. I'm 21," she answered. "How about you?"

"24," I replied.

"Cool. Hey, I gotta ask you something."

"Yeah?" I wondered what the question might be?

"Do you prefer to live your life with stability or spontaneity?"

That was an easy question to answer for me. "Definitely stability. Life with spontaneity can cause many problems."

Kyanna nodded at me and smiled. "Yeah. I agree. I learned the hard way though..." She looked away with a somber look. That made me concerned, but I figured that since she had a son with no partner... "I used to party a lot and stuff like that, but ever since I had my son, I had to grow apart from that lifestyle and settle down a bit." She then looked back at me with a smile on her face. "My son's given me more joy than partying."

I smiled back at her. "That's great. To be honest, I think it's great for you to get out of that lifestyle," I said to her. Honestly, it was a good decision for her now that she had a son.

She blushed a little and giggled. "You really think so, Cole?" I nodded at her. "Thank you so much! My son's my main source of happiness now." She gasped. "Oh yeah! I wanna ask another question!"

Almost done with the application, I replied, "Go ahead."

"How do you feel about kids?" she asked.

Honestly, I don't mind them unless they get on my nerves. At the same time, they're children, it's normal for them to annoy others. "I don't mind them. They can be annoying sometimes, but I don't hate them."

Kyanna sighed happily. "That's good. Most of the guys I talk with can't stand the fact that I have a baby."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's always 'Oh shit! I hate kids!' or 'You're a fucking slut for having a baby.'"

Damn, I couldn't believe men would say that to her. "Sorry about that. They seem to be terrible people."

"Yeah, they're all douchebags anyway. Thank god you're not one of them." She smiled at me once again. I smiled back at her. It was just the way I am.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

I finished the application and walked towards the front desk, handing it to Claire. She took it and said, "Thank you, sir." Kyanna stood beside me, as well as Kyu, as she typed some things into the computer. Once she was done, she looked up to me and said, "Alright, your membership here is official. Have a pleasant day, Mr. Baker."

I nodded and smiled at her. "Thank you," I said to her as Kyanna also smiled and led me out of the lobby, Kyu following.

"Great! Now you're in membership, you can exercise with me now!" she said to me happily. "One question though..." I looked at her with a puzzled face, wondering what she was going to ask.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Did you ever use any exercising equipment? Like, ever?"

I shook my head. I've seen them, but never been on them. "No," I answered.

She gasped and turned to me. "Seriously?!" She then smiled at me in a friendly way before facing forward. "Then I'll teach ya how to use them!"

"Alright, so far, so good," Kyu said happily, walking alongside me. "Keep it up, tiger!" I took that compliment into account since she wasn't annoying me at the time. Perhaps we would get over the incident in the mall earlier, but not until enough time has passed.

* * *

 **Done! What do you think of this chapter? Sorry it's not really that exciting. I tried my best. But it'll get better with the next chapter!**

 **And I need to address the elephant in the room. Apparently, I had good things told to me about Cole before, but now, I have negative things told about him, mostly about his friendzone tendency. I'm not pissy about it-in fact, I'm grateful that I've been told that's why he's unlikable. However, I guess I need to address why I made him friendzone some girls:** **He believes that dating many girls at once can complicate his relationships with them. I might make him get out of that mindset soon though...**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter! ...Sooner or later...**


End file.
